Goddess of Sea
by Dama mary potter
Summary: romance, magia e amor... Bella, uma militar solitaria, Edward, um tritão sexy e Jacob, um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, literalmente... mergulhe nessa aventura onde tudo é possivel...
1. RESUMO

**Hello! Bem, mais uma adaptação! Dessa vez, envolvendo um tritão supe****r sexy e uma militar solitaria! Espero que gostem! Alem dessa historia, estou postando outra adaptação hoje tambem! Ela envolve o mesmo mundo, o das sereias e tritões, mas tem um pouco mais de romance, enquanto essa é mais para ação e magia! Se chama Dolphin's playground!**

**Então, boa leitura! Ah! E reviews, please!**

Na noite do seu vigésimo quinto aniversário, sozinha em seu apartamento, a sargento da Força Aérea Isabella Swan desejava uma coisa: um pouco de magia em sua vida. Após beber champanhe demais, ela realiza, da maneira mais louca, um ritual de invocação de uma deusa, esperando de algum modo tornar sua vida um pouco menos ordinária... Mas ela nunca acreditou que a magia realmente funcionasse!

Quando seu avião militar cai no oceano, a missão de Isabella no exterior toma um rumo inesperado. Ela acorda e se vê em um tempo lendário e lugar onde a mágica domina a terra – ocupando o corpo da mítica sereia Bells. Mas há perigo nas águas e a deusa Gaia torna esta moderna garota militar em uma linda moça para que ela pudesse buscar abrigo na terra.

Isabella é rapidamente resgatada (literalmente) por um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Ela deve se apaixonar por este príncipe-dos-sonhos, mas em vez disso, ela cai de amores pelo mar e por Edward, o tritão sexy que roubou seu coração.

**E ai, continua?**

**Bjus e inté!**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hellow, honey! Comment ça va? Tudo em cima? Bem, eu estava vendo o numero de visitas e vi que só tive 1 review... fiquei triste, mas tudo bem... eu também sou difícil de deixar reviews nas historias dos outros autores...**

_**Agome chan: **__aqui esta o capitulo!_

**Vocês devem estar estranhando e se perguntando: **_**o que essa louca ta fazendo que não ta cumprindo o cronograma?**_** Simples! Semana de páscoa, e como não da pra mandar chocolate, eu posto capítulos fresquinhos sempre que da!**

**Ah, outra coisa... eu to prensando em fazer um jogo, o que voces acham? Aquele que, até um dia antes de postar o capitulo final da fic, deixar o maior numero de reviews, recebe, antes de todo mundo, o capitulo final E o 1º capitulo da nopva adaptação!**

**Gostaram, então reviews, please!**

**Bjus e inté!**

Capítulo 1

Com os braços cheios de mantimentos, Isabella esforçou-se para retirar a chave da fechadura e empurrar com o pé a porta que se fechou atrás dela. Automaticamente, ela olhou para o relógio no vestíbulo de seu apartamento espaçoso. Sete e meia, já. Tinha levado uma eternidade para terminar as coisas no Centro de Comunicação. Depois disso, a luta contra o tráfico de Tinker Air Force Base*, tinha sido como conduzir através da lama. Para adicionar a sua frustração, ela tentou tomar um atalho para casa e acabou tomando o caminho errado. Logo estava irremediavelmente perdida.

Uma alma que está em uma viagem rápida lhe tinha dado indicações, e ela se sentiu obrigada a explicar-lhe que tinha se perdido apenas porque foi transferida para Tinker há apenas três meses, e ela não tinha tido tempo para aprender a se virar ainda. O homem deu um tapinha no ombro dela como se fosse um cachorro e perguntou:

"O que uma coisinha jovem como você está fazendo na força aérea?"

Isabella tinha lidado com a pergunta retoricamente, agradeceu e foi embora, o rosto quente de vergonha.

Compreensivelmente, com os nervos já devastados pulou com o som insistente de seu telefone.

"Espere! Estou chegando!" ela gritou e correu para a cozinha, colocando os sacos em cima do balcão sem cerimônia e pegou o telefone.

"Olá", ela ofegava no som morto de um tom de discagem, que foi quebrado apenas pelo bater rítmico de sua secretária eletrônica. "Bem, pelo menos eles deixaram uma mensagem." Isabella suspirou e levou o telefone com ela para a cozinha, dando socos em seu código de recuperação de mensagens. Com uma mão ela segurava o telefone em sua orelha, e com a outra, ela extraiu garrafas de champanhe gêmeo de um dos sacos. "Você tem duas novas mensagens," a voz mecânica proclamada. "Primeira mensagem nova, enviada às cinco e meia."

Isabella ouviu atentamente enquanto ela pegava a caixa metálica que cobria os fios presos da rolha de champanhe.

"Olá, BelBel, são seus pais!" A gravação da voz da mãe dela, parecendo um pouco artificial e metálica, gorjeou através do telefone.

"Olá, BelBel!" Mais distantes, mas da mesma forma alegre, a voz do papai fez eco de uma prorrogação.

Isabella sorriu com indulgência. Claro que era de seus pais, que eram as duas únicas pessoas nesta terra que ainda insistiam em chamá-la pelo seu apelido. "Só queria dizer que nós realmente não esquecemos o seu grande dia."

Aqui a mãe dela fez uma pausa, e ela podia ouvir o pai dela rindo ao fundo. Esquecer seu aniversário? Ela não tinha pensado que eles esqueceriam, até então. A voz suspirada de sua mãe continuou. "Acabamos de preparar as coisas para o nosso próximo cruzeiro! Você sabe quanto tempo leva para o seu pai embalar".

Este disse em um sussurro conspiratório. "Mas não se preocupe, querida, apesar de não receber o seu presente nós conseguimos arranjar uma pequena surpresa para os seus vinte e cinco anos de idade."

"Vinte e cinco?" Seu pai pareceu sinceramente surpreendido. "Bom, bom Senhor. Pensei que ela tinha apenas vinte e dois."

"O tempo voa, querido," Mamãe disse sabiamente.

"Maldição, está certa querida," Papai concordou. "Essa é uma razão pela qual eu disse que nós deveríamos gastar mais tempo viajando, mas apenas um motivo." Papai sorriu sugestivamente.

"Logicamente você estava certo sobre isso, querido". Mãe falou ofegante, de repente soando décadas mais jovem.

"Eles estão flertando um com o outro na minha mensagem," Isabella atônita. "E eles realmente não se esqueceram do meu aniversário!"

"De qualquer forma, nós estamos nos preparando para sair para o aeroporto" A voz do papai, ainda mais distante ressoou dentro "Renee! Diga tchau, a limusine do aeroporto está aqui."

"Bem, tenho que ir, Feliz aniversário garota! Ah, e que você tenha uma boa temporada na sua breve viagem da força aérea. Você não está saindo em um par de dias?"

Sua breve viagem da força aérea? Isabella revirou os olhos. Sua implantação de noventa dias como suboficial encarregado de Controle de Qualidade no Centro de Comunicações na Base Aérea de Riade, na Arábia Saudita para apoiar a guerra contra o terrorismo foi apenas uma 'breve viagem da força aérea?'

"E, querida, não se preocupe sobre o voo, onde quer que você esteja indo. Você já tem idade suficiente para não ter mais esse medo bobo agora. E, meu Deus, você faz parte da força aérea!"

Isabella estremeceu, desejando que sua mãe não tivesse mencionado sua fobia de aviões, desde que ela logo estaria voando para o outro lado do mundo sobre os oceanos de água. Foi a única parte da força aérea que ela não gostou. "Nós amamos você! Bye agora."

A mensagem acabou e Isabella, ainda sacudindo a cabeça, acertou o botão Desligar e colocou o telefone no balcão.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês se esqueceram do meu aniversário! Vocês sempre disseram que é impossível esquecer meu aniversário, porque eu nasci antes da meia-noite de Halloween." Ela repreendeu o telefone quando ela chegou a um gabinete para pegar o flûte de champagne*. "Vocês nem se lembraram da minha caixa." Ela continuou a olhar para o telefone enquanto lutava com a rolha de champanhe.

Por sete anos de Isabella esteve a serviço ativo na Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, seus pais nunca haviam esquecido sua caixa de aniversário. Até agora. Ela com vinte e cinco anos de idade, tinha vivido um quarto de século. Realmente foi um ano marcante, e ela estava celebrando com nenhum presente de aniversário de casa.

"É uma tradição da família!" estalou a rolha segurando o frasco de espuma em cima da pia.

Isabella suspirou e sentiu uma pontada de saudade inesperada. Não, ela lembrou-se com firmeza, gostava de sua vida na Força Aérea e nunca tinha estado triste por sua decisão impetuosa de aderir ao serviço depois da escola. Afinal, ela certamente tinha chegado longe em sua agradável, simples e tranquila vida da cidade pequena. Não, ela não tinha exatamente 'visto o mundo', como os anúncios tinham prometido. Mas ela viveu no Texas, Mississippi, Missouri, Colorado e, agora, Oklahoma, que foram cinco estados mais do que a maioria das pessoas complacentes em sua cidade natal de Homer, Illinois, já viveram, ou mesmo visitaram.

"Aparentemente, isso não inclui os meus pais!" Isabella derramou o copo de champanhe, bebeu-o e bateu o pé, ainda olhando para o telefone. Parecia que, durante o ano passado, seus pais tinham ido a Adventure Tours. "Eles devem estar tentando estabelecer algum tipo de registro." lembrou-se do Glamour brincalhão em suas vozes e fechou os olhos rapidamente em uma imagem visual particular.

Seus olhos retrucaram abertos, e seu olhar preso novamente no telefone. "Mas mãe, nenhum de seus biscoitos de chocolate caseiros?" Ela bebeu o champanhe e descobriu que ela precisava de um refil. "Como eu deveria tampar todos os grupos de alimentos sem a minha caixa de aniversário?" Ela enfiou a mão no saco e puxou o balde do Kentucky Fried Chicken*, receita original, claro. Apontando do frango para o champanhe, ela continuou seu discurso solitário. "Eu tenho o grupo de carne KFC-misturado com o grupo de gorduras, todos importantes para uma boa digestão. Então eu tenho o grupo de frutas, champanhe, o meu favorito. Como vou completar o conjunto culinário de aniversário sem o leite / chocolate / e o grupo do açúcar?" Ela fez um gesto em aversão ao telefone.

Abriu a embalagem do KFC, ela esbarrou com uma asa de galinha e deu uma mordida. Então, segurava-a enquanto estava gesticulando, ela continuou.

"Vocês sabe que sempre mandam algo totalmente inútil que me faz rir e lembrar de casa. Não importa onde eu estou. Tal como no ano passado, quando vocês me enviaram o pluviômetro de sapo. E eu não tenho um quintal! E como aquela Deus Abençoe esta Casa, a pedra de pisar, que eu tenho para pendurar na parede do meu apartamento, porque eu não tenho casa!" Olhar descontente de Isabella foi quebrado por um sorriso, ela contou presentes bobos de seus pais.

"Eu suponho que vocês estão tentando me dizer pra casar, ou pelo menos, para se ter uma casa."

Ela mastigou pensativa e suspirou de novo, um pouco irritada ao perceber que ela provavelmente soou quinze em vez de vinte e cinco anos. Então, ela se animou. "Ei, eu esqueci minha outra mensagem," disse ela ao telefone, ela recolheu-o de volta, marcando suas mensagens, e ignorado as vozes do passado de seus pais.

"Próxima mensagem nova. Enviada às 6:32"

Sorriu com a boca cheia de frango. Provavelmente era Alice, sua antiga amiga na verdade era a única amiga de colegial que ainda mantinha contato. Tinha conhecido Alice desde a primeira série, e ela raramente se esqueceu nada, muito menos um aniversário. Os dois gostavam de rir de longa distância sobre como elas conseguiram "escapar" da pequena cidade Homer. Allie tinha aterrado um trabalho excelente para um hospital de grande porte na divertida e fabulosa cidade de Chicago. Seu título oficial era o médico dos Assuntos de ligação, o que realmente significava que ela estava encarregada de recrutar novos médicos para o hospital, mas ela e Allie adoravam o totalmente irrealista som do título. Foi especialmente divertido porque Allie tinha sido feliz e fielmente casada por três anos.

"Oi, Baby quanto tempo. Nenhuma chamada, menina!"

Em vez do sotaque familiar do Centro-Oeste de Allie, a voz tinha um longo sotaque sulista fluido. "Sou eu, Mike. Seu pêssego da Geórgia favorito! Oh, meu, eu tive uma hora tão difícil pra obter o seu novo número de telefone. Perversa você se esqueceu de dar a mim quando foi transferida."

O sorriso Isabella deslizou fora de seu rosto como a cera de uma vela. Mike foi uma das poucas coisas que ela não lamentava ter perdido do seu posto de serviço no passado.

"Basta ter um segundo rápido para falar. Estou ligando para lembrá-la que o meu trigésimo aniversário é há apenas um mês e meio em 15 de dezembro, para ser exata, e eu quero que você marque o seu calendário".

Ela ouviu com incredulidade. "Isto é como um acidente de trem. Está cada vez pior e pior".

"Estou tendo a Parte Final Todas as Partes, e espero o seu comparecimento. Vou mandar um convite formal em uma semana ou assim. E, sim, apresentações são aceitáveis". Mike riu como uma boneca Barbie do sul.

"Vejo vocês todos em breve. Bye-bye por agora!"

"Eu não acredito nisso." Isabella deu um soco no 'Desliga' com força decididamente mais do que era estritamente necessário. "Primeiro os meus pais se esquecem do meu aniversário. Então, não só parece que minha velha amiga esqueceu também, mas eu recebo um telefonema de um amigo chato me convidando para sua festa!" Ela deixou cair o telefone de volta sobre o balcão. "Um mês e meio de antecedência!" Isabella empurrou a garrafa de champanhe fechada na geladeira.

"Considere-se no convés", disse ele severamente. Então ela pegou a garrafa de champanhe aberta, seu meio-copo vazio, o balde do KFC e marchou propositadamente para a sala onde ela estendeu a festa em cima da mesa do café, antes de retornar à cozinha para um punhado de guardanapos. Passando o telefone incrivelmente silencioso, ela parou e girou.

"Oh, não. Eu não sou feito você, você vem comigo". Ela jogou o telefone ao seu lado no sofá. "Basta sentar lá. Eu estou mantendo um olho em você." Isabella escolheu outro pedaço de frango deliciosamente gorduroso e clicou na TV e gemeu. A tela era nada mais do que estático.

"Oh, não! O cabo!" Porque ela estaria fora do país por três meses, ela decidiu ter o cabo temporariamente desconectado e tinha sido orgulhosa de si mesma por ser tão consciente de dinheiro. "Não esta noite! Eu disse-lhes efetivamente 14 de setembro e não 13." Ela olhou para o telefone silencioso. "Você provavelmente tinha algo a ver com isso."

E ela começou a rir um pouco histérica.

"Eu estou falando com o telefone." Serviu-se de um copo de champanhe, observou a garrafa agora estava meio vazio. Bebeu o líquido borbulhante, pensativa, Isabella falou em voz alta, incisivamente ignorando o telefone. "Isto, evidentemente, exige medidas de emergência. Hora de botar pra quebrar nos Filmes de Menina favoritos".

Segurando a coxa de frango entre os dentes, ela limpou as mãos na toalha de papel antes de abrir o armário de vídeo que estava ao lado de seu aparelho de televisão. Através de uma boca cheia ela murmurou enquanto os títulos digitalizados no seu esconderijo.

"Dirty Dancing, Terra das Sombras, Amor sem Barreiras, E o Vento Levou". Ela fez uma pausa e mastigou, considerando. "Não, muito tempo e é realmente material de aniversário não. Hum..." Ela continuou lendo. "Super-Homem, Orgulho e Preconceito, O Último dos Moicanos, O Turista Acidental, A Cor Púrpura, As Bruxas de Eastwick". Ela parou."Este é exatamente o que eu preciso. Alguns garotas poderosas". Ela chutou a bandeja do DVD. "Não", ela se corrigiu. "Isso é melhor que garotas poderosas, isto são mulheres poderosas!" Isabella levantou o copo para a tela, brindando a deusa do filme vibrante quando elas apareceram. Elas eram únicas e fabulosas.

Cher era misteriosa e exótica, com uma boca cheia, perfeita e uma riqueza de cachos sedutores que emoldurava o rosto como a crina de uma leoa, selvagem escura. Isabella suspirou. Ela realmente não podia fazer nada sobre seus próprios lábios, eles se parecem com algum tipo de experimento científico. Tudo mais sobre ela era tão pequeno. Mas talvez seja a hora de repensar seu corte de cabelo curto de menino. Michelle Pfeiffer, agora uma mulher linda. Mesmo fazendo o papel de mãe Senhora Fértil, ela ainda era inegavelmente etérea em sua beleza Loira. Ninguém jamais a chamaria de fofa.

E Susan Sarandon. Ela não podia parecer desajeitada mesmo quando ela estava vestida como um antigo professor de música. Ela escorria sexualidade. Nenhum garoto jamais iria pensar nela como apenas um amigo. Pelo menos nenhum cara heterossexual. "Para cada três mulheres incríveis que são tudo o que eu desejo poder ser!" Ela não podia acreditar que seu copo estava vazio e a garrafa também.

"É uma coisa danada de bom, temos outra". Ela afagou carinhosamente o telefone antes de resgatar a garrafa de champanhe de uma vida de solidão na geladeira. Ignorando o fato de que seus passos pareciam um pouco instáveis, ela recostou-se, pegou um pedaço de frango ainda com o olhar sempre inclinado no telefone silencioso. "Aposto que você está chocado que alguém que é tão pequeno pode comer tanto." Ele respondeu com um som estridente.

Isabella pulou, quase engasgando com o meio-mastigado pedaço de frango. "Meu Deus, você tem medo de mim!" O telefone tocou novamente. " Isabella, é um telefone. Vá lá e atenda." Ela balançou a cabeça em sua própria loucura.

A coisa soou novamente antes que ela tivesse limpado as mãos e os nervos o suficiente para lhe responder.

"O-Oi?‛disse timidamente. "Posso falar com Isabella Swan, por favor?" A voz da mulher era estranha, mas agradável.

"Esta é ela." clicou o controle remoto e pausado As Bruxas de Eastwick.

"Senhorita Swan, sou Jess Brown de Woodland Hills Resort em Branson, Missouri. Estou ligando para dizer que seus pais, Renée e Charles, deram-lhe um fim de semana em Branson na nossa bela estância para o seu vigésimo segundo aniversário! Feliz Aniversário, Senhorita Swan! "

Isabella quase podia ver Jess Brown radiante em deleite todo o caminho de Branson. Onde quer que fosse.

"Vinte e cinco," foi tudo o que ela poderia fazer a sua boca dizer.

"Perdão?"

"É meu vigésimo quinto aniversário, não o meu vigésimo segundo."

"Não." Através do telefone veio o som dos papéis que estão sendo balançados freneticamente. "Não, diz aqui Isabella Swan, vigésimo segundo aniversário."

"Mas eu não sou."

"Não é Isabella Swan?" Jess parecia preocupado. "Não tem vinte e dois!" Isabella olhou a recém-inaugurada segunda garrafa de champanhe. Talvez ela estivesse bêbada e alucinada. "Mas você é Isabella Swan?"

"Sim".

"E seus pais são Renée e Charles Swan?"

"Sim".

"Bem, enquanto está é realmente você, eu suponho que o resto não importa." Jess estava obviamente aliviado.

"Acho que não." Isabella deu de ombros, desanimada. Ela decidiu que ela poderia muito bem aderir à loucura.

"Bom!" Jess estava de volta no lugar. "Agora, apenas alguns pequenos detalhes que você deve saber. Você pode programar seu fim de semana em qualquer altura do ano que vem, mas você vai precisar ligar para reservar sua cabana ..." Cabana? A mente de Isabella questionou. O que eles fizeram?

"...Pelo menos um mês antes do tempo ou não podemos garantir a disponibilidade. E, é claro, este presente é apenas para seu uso pessoal, mas se você gostar de trazer um amigo, o recurso estaria disposto a permitir que ele ou ela se junte você para uma taxa nominal, ou totalmente livre se ele ou ela estiver disposto a participar de uma breve reunião informativa sobre as nossas instalações. "

Isabella fechou os olhos e esfregou a têmpora direita, onde o eco de uma dor de cabeça estava apenas começando.

‚E junto com o seu fim de semana maravilhoso‛, Jess Brown alertou, ‚seus pais generosamente reservaram um bilhete para você no Andy Williams Moon River Theater, uma das amostras mais populares e de longa duração em Branson!"

Isabella não poderia parar o gemido triste que escaparam dos lábios. "Oh, eu posso entender bem o seu entusiasmo!" Jess jorrou. "Nós estaremos lhe enviando o pacote de informações oficiais pelo correio. Deixe-me verificar novamente o seu endereço..." Isabella se ouviu confirmando seu endereço. "Ok! Acho que essa é toda a informação que precisamos. Você tenha uma noite encantadora, Senhorita Swan, feliz aniversário!" Jess Brown alegremente desligou a linha.

"Mas onde fica Branson?" perguntou ao tom de discagem.

_*Tinker Air Force Base (IATA: TIK, ICAO: KTIK) é um importante U. S. base da Força Aérea localizado na zona sudeste da cidade de Oklahoma, diretamente ao sul do subúrbio de Oklahoma City, Oklahoma_

*A flûte de champanhe (fr. flûte à champagne) é um copo de haste com uma tigela, alto e estreito. A tigela de uma flauta podem assemelhar-se um copo de vinho estreito como visto na ilustração, ou uma forma de trombeta, ou ser muito estreito e reto e verso.

* KFC: É uma cadeia de restaurantes de fast food com sede em Louisville, Kentucky.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Hellow, girls! Como estão? Hoje, mais uma vez, estou atualizando os 3 fics! Fiquei triste... não recebi nenhuma review nessa, mas tudo bem... depois eu recebo... e ai? O que estão achando?assim que eu terminar essas 3 eu posto mais adaptações, já tenho uma lista enoooorme nas minhas mãos!**

**Bjus e inté!**

**Capítulo 2 **

"Está certo!" Isabella observava na TV, espirrando champanhe sobre o tapete enquanto ela levantava o copo de forma dramática. "Desliguem-no*, meninas! Jack Nicholson nem era tão bonito assim, de qualquer modo, eram vocês três que realmente tinham a magia o tempo todo".

Isabella mal percebeu sua instabilidade quando ela se levantou para dançar a dança da Mágica das Mulheres Vitoriosas enquanto os créditos do filme rolavam.

"Sr. telefone.‛ Ela parou sua dança da vitoria para recuperar o fôlego. Fugaz, ela perguntou apenas quem tinha comido todo o KFC. Sr. Telefone parecia estar sorrindo para ela do seu lugar na poltrona.

"Você sabe que as mulheres têm toda a magia?" Ele não respondeu. "Claro que não, você é um telefone!" Isabella riu. "Você nem sabia que eu tinha vinte e cinco, em vez de vinte e dois." Ela riu até que bufou. "Mas você sabe agora. E depois de assistir esse filme excelente, você deve saber que as mulheres têm magia, também." Sr. Telefone parecia cético."É verdade! Cher e Michelle e Susan não provaram?" Isabella vacilou, mas só um pouco. "Oh, eu vejo o que você quer dizer. Você acha que elas têm magia, mas você não acredita realmente que uma mulher comum, como eu, poderia ter mágica".

Isabella não pode estar inteiramente certa, mas ele parecia estar disposto a ouvir.

"Tudo bem. Você pode estar certo, mas e se você não está? E se as mulheres realmente têm alguma coisa dentro delas, e nós só temos que encontrá-lo? Como elas fizeram.".

Isabella sentiu a faísca de uma ideia, e enrugou a testa numa tentativa de concentração. "Eles não acreditam em um primeiro momento, qualquer um, mas que não pararam de tentar. Talvez não importe se você é normal para o futuro, ou se você é novo em algum lugar e você não tem quaisquer amigos ainda." Ou, a mente Isabella adicionou, se o seu aniversário foi esquecido. "Talvez tudo que precise é um salto de fé".

E uma luz leitosa piscou no canto do olho esquerdo, quebrando sua concentração. O que...? Um arrepizinho de medo deslizou no caminho para baixo da nuca. A luz vinha de trás das cortinas fechadas que cobria as portas do pátio levando a sua varanda. Isabella verificou o relógio em cima da estante. Os números de leitura digital 10:05

"Deve ser a iluminação pública", disse ao Sr. telefone, mas manteve os olhos fixos no cativante reflexo brilhante. A lasca de luz que ela podia ver tinha uma qualidade ímpar, totalmente diferente do brilho estéril de iluminação pública. "Poderia ser os faróis de um carro estacionado." Mas, assim que ela disse sabia que não podia ser verdade. Não em seu apartamento no último andar. Faróis de carro não brilham ali em cima. Eles também não têm uma qualidade de calor que a fez querer banhar-se neles.

Os pés de Isabella a levaram para as cortinas antes que ela conscientemente disse-lhes para se mover. "Você pediu um pouco de magia", ela sussurrou. Lentamente, como se ela estivesse se movendo através do crepúsculo doce entre dormindo e acordada, ela chegou e separou as cortinas. "Ah..." A palavra saiu em uma respiração. "É magia".

A lua cheia perfeita e luminosa acima dela como se a deusa Diana se tinha colocado lá como um presente de aniversário. Banhava o terraço lotado de vasos de plantas transformando em um ambiente aconchegante, com o brilho opala. Ela rapidamente destravou as portas de vidro e saiu para o calor suave de uma madrugada de outubro.

O terraço de Isabella era grande, e ela olhou para fora, um cinturão verde* que dividia o complexo de apartamentos e um bairro de classe alta. O surpreendente terraço foi a razão pela qual ela decidiu esticar seu orçamento e pagar o aluguel do caro apartamento. Ela amava se sentar lá e deixar os sons reconfortantes da vegetação derreter a tensão que muitas vezes se agarrava a ela do trabalho e poderia mesmo com teimosia permanecer com ela através da sua aula de kick-boxing e o banho morno ela tomava tantas vezes depois da aula. Ela passou muitas noites lá, como era evidente pela confortável cadeira de balanço de vime** e o tipo de mesa que era do tamanho certo para apoiar um livro e um copo com alguma coisa fria. Aninhada no meio das exuberantes plantas estava o seu pedaço de móvel de varanda favorito, uma miniversão de uma chimenea***.

Esta noite a cor creme da chimenea capturou as carícia da lua e sua luz refletida como o luar nas areias de uma praia exótica. De repente, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e abriu os braços, como se ela pudesse abraçar a noite. A lua cheia enchia sua visão e sentiu seu corpo liberado, como se ela estivesse sendo saturada com a luz de outro mundo. Levantou sua cabeça.

"É verdade", disse ela à noite ouvindo. "Deve ser verdade".E surgiu uma ideia, concebida do champanhe e do luar. Isabella sorriu e girou para trás através das portas de vidro aberto. Praticamente saltando, ela correu para seu quarto, já desabotoando seu uniforme da força aérea. A saia azul escura e blusa azul claro combinada com sua meia-calça e sutiã. "Passo um".

Nua, Isabella puxou a gaveta de pijama e tateou através dela até que ela encontrou a camisola longa de seda que estava no fundo, ignorado por sua mais prática camisola de algodão. Um uniforme é bom para trabalhar, mas não com magia, ela disse a si mesma e puxou o vestido pálido sobre sua cabeça, sentiu o amor erótico quando ele deslizou por seu corpo nu.

"Vou usar isto mais vezes", prometeu em voz alta. "Passo dois." Mudou-se resolutamente para o seu quarto de reposição, o que ela tinha começado recentemente a criar um escritório. Até agora só tinha tido tempo e dinheiro para comprar um computador de mesa e cadeira para ela.

Seus livros foram empilhados no chão, esperando que as estantes que ela lhes havia prometido. Ela acendeu a luz do teto e começou a busca através das pilhas de livros antigos, acumulados ao longo dos últimos sete anos, no tempo que ela casualmente teve aulas da faculdade, que nunca achava importante. Isabella tocou os textos que variava de guias de laboratório de Anatomia e Fisiologia à contabilidade básica para negócios 101.

"Aqui está!" Ela puxou o texto que tinha sido escondido sob um enorme livro de Humanas. Foi intitulado "A Era matriarcal, Mitos e Lendas‛. Isabella carinhosamente lembrou-se do semestre de Estudos da Mulher e da espirituosa Professora Ângela Webber, que tinha dado essa aula, uma de suas favoritas. Ela ainda podia ouvir a voz expressiva de Webber na leitura em voz alta das palavras que haviam sido criadas em um tempo antigo, quando as mulheres haviam sido reverenciadas e até adoradas.

"Onde está?" ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto percorria o índice, o dedo descendo levemente cada fileira de nomes, finalmente parando próximo ao início do G. "Gaia!‛.

Ela sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, virou para a página oitenta e seis, e leu em voz alta: "Gaia, ou Gaia, era uma deusa da Terra, a Grande Mãe, conhecida como a mais antiga das divindades. Ela governou a magia da profecia e da maternidade. Embora Zeus e outros deuses masculinos assumissem seus santuários durante o surgimento da insurgência patriarcal, os deuses juraram todos os seus juramentos em nome dela, portanto, em última análise, permanecendo sujeito à sua lei". Isabella acenou com a cabeça. Isto era exatamente o que ela estava procurando. Gaia era a Mãe da Magia. Lançando de volta para o índice girou páginas até que ela encontrou os R.

"Rituais! Ritual da Terra página 152." Ela vasculhou a maré de páginas brancas e fez uma exclamação vitoriosa quando ela o encontrou. "Ha! Eu sabia!"

Silenciosamente ela leu as invocações antigas, puxando o lábio inferior na concentração. Quando ela terminou de ler, ela levou o livro à sua mesa e sentou em silêncio por um momento, então com um sorriso satisfeito, escreveu uma única frase com tinta azul sobre um pedaço de papel comum branco e dobrou uma vez. Dobrada a página para marcar o seu lugar no texto, ela voltou para a sala de estar, com o livro e papel na mão.

Desta vez, quando ela pisou no terraço, ela trouxe consigo o livro, o pedaço de papel, uma taça de champanhe limpa com água fria, uma caixa de fósforos longos e uma determinação que foi claramente demonstrada pelo nível que se ajustava seus ombros.

O Chimenea era apenas grande o suficiente para manter um bloco de madeira de pinheiro perfumado. Habilmente, ela alimentou a pequena boca e acendeu o pinheiro seco. Então, ela moveu para longe, um fino plantador que foi preso ao corrimão do terraço de ferro forjado. Ela acariciou as folhas aveludadas e curvou para inalar o cheiro de hortelã.

"É uma sorte que eu tenho um dedo verde." Ela sorriu.

Com uma escolha cuidadosa, ela quebrou a parte superior de várias plantas maiores. O aroma picante do pinheiro queimado saiu do Chimenea como névoa. A fumaça pairava em torno do terraço. Claramente visível à luz do luar, ela torceu e elevou-se com a brisa quente como as ondas do oceano. Isabella estava com a respiração presa em excitação quando ela correu para se posicionar na frente do Chimenea. Ela colocou a hortelã picada sobre a mesinha ao lado do copo de água e um pedaço de papel, em seguida, abriu o livro para e para repaginá-lo. Com uma crescente sensação de excitação, ela limpou sua garganta e começou a ler.

"Grande Mãe, Gaia, criadora de tudo que existe, peço-lhe para estar aqui comigo agora."

Enquanto ela entrava no ritmo do antigo ritual, um som característico saiu de sua voz e ela sentiu um inesperado ataque de sensação que passou sobre os cabelos dos braços nus, quase como uma faísca de eletricidade estática.

"Preciso de sua orientação a medida que eu aspiro o conhecimento e o crescimento espiritual. Ajuda-me também com..." Isabella pausou. Aqui no texto havia entre parênteses as palavras à sacerdotisa declarando o seu propósito. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se com todo seu coração e alma, então ela repetiu: "Ajuda-me também com a criação de magia em minha vida." Reabrindo os olhos dela, ela continuou a ler. "Eu desejo com todo meu coração realizar meus desejos de uma forma positiva. Revele-me a direção a tomar. Aguardo sua orientação e ajuda."

Uma lufada de ar tocou nas páginas do livro aberto e por um momento ela tremia e o sentia vivo em suas mãos. Isabella tremeu em resposta. A noite estava silenciosa, como um amante à espera das próximas palavras do seu amado. "Entrego os meus desejos e sonhos aos seus cuidados".

Com uma mão ela segurava o livro aberto. Ela usou o lado de seus dedos lentamente através da fumaça de pinheiro a deriva.

"Pelo ar, para criar a semente." A fumaça rodopiava em uma preguiçosa dança circular. Com a mesma mão que ela pegou o pedaço de papel dobrado, na qual estava escrito uma única frase as com letras fluentes de Isabella.

"Eu quero magia em minha vida." O desejo encheu sua mente... Ah, por favor, ela rezou. "Ao fogo, eu aqueço."

O papel foi para o fogo e pegou instantaneamente em chamas com uma chama feroz verde. Através de sua mente escovado o pensamento de que ele não deveria ter feito isso, era apenas um simples pedaço de papel. Nada sobre ele poderia ter feito uma chama selvagem verde. O batimento cardíaco de Isabella aumentou de forma irregular, mas ela forçou a mão para ser firme quando ela tomou o copo de cristal cheio de água fria, clara e com movimentos delicados dos dedos, ela dispersou em um pequeno círculo ao redor do Chimenea.

"Por água, eu nutro."

Isabella pisou dentro do círculo feito recentemente. Ela brilhava a luz do luar como renda feita de mercúrio. Inclinou-se para a mesa e recolheu os galhos de hortelã em sua mão.

"Com a Terra, eu faço crescer".

Ela jogou as plantas sensíveis ao fogo onde eles chiaram e brilhavam. Ela viu quando eles começaram a se dissolver. Isabella instantaneamente pensou que parecia uma espécie de alga exótica, e ela podia realmente sentir o gosto salgado do oceano.

"A partir do espírito, eu tiro o poder de fazer todas as coisas possíveis enquanto me vinculo ao poder da deusa". Com uma explosão de emoção Isabella derrubou o texto sobre a mesa e completou as palavras do ritual, como se fossem escritos em seu coração. "Obrigado, Gaia, Grande Deusa Mãe!"

Como que em resposta à sua invocação, o vento mudou e esfriou. A fumaça do pinheiro foi em espiral para cima, diáfano e brilhante com a luz de águas-marinhas. Isabella assistiu desaparecer no céu a lua encharcada. A brisa continuou a aumentar, e Isabella impulsivamente levantou as mãos sobre a cabeça, os dedos esticados, como se poderia capturar a lua dentro deles. Lentamente, ela começou a balançar, deixando o vento levá-la a tempo para a sinfonia da noite. Seus pés descalços encontraram sua própria dança; eles seguiram a circunferência do círculo úmido. O vento lambeu seu corpo, puxando a seda da camisola contra o calor da sua pele.

Isabella olhou para seu corpo, e sentiu seus olhos aumentarem de surpresa. Normalmente, ela pensou em si mesma como muito pequena para ser considerada sexy, mas esta noite ao luar misturado com seda, lançando um feitiço em seu corpo. Através do tecido fino os seios eram claramente visíveis e seus pequenos, perfeitos e sensíveis mamilos apertados enquanto eles enrugaram contra a maciez dele. Ela balançou a perna para frente em um passo de dança graciosa que havia adormecido dentro dela desde as primeiras lições de balé da escola.

A camisola moldando-se a suas coxas, fazendo-a sentir como se tivesse acabado de sair da tela de uma voluptuosa pintura de Maxfield Parrish. O luar pego as ondulações e dobras de seda, dando vida à cor pálida e transformando em espuma, a espuma do mar. Ela riu alto na sua beleza inesperada e rodopiava nos pés que tinha asas.

"Eu tenho a magia!" ela proclamou à noite.

A escuridão banhava toda a varanda, e ela olhou para cima para ver fiapos de nuvens, como metade formada, começando a face obscura da lua crescente. O vento aumentou, e a dança de Isabella manteve tempo com ele, refletindo o ritmo das árvores balançando. O estalo ensurdecedor do trovão deveria ter dado medo à ela, mas ao invés disso Isabella sentiu como a tempestade fosse originada dentro de seu corpo. Quando o brilho azul-branco de um relâmpago atravessou o céu, só alimentou seu apetite pela noite, e ela gritou, acrescentando sua própria voz para a tempestade.

Como fruto amadurecido do estrondoso céu, foi enviada uma chuva caprichosa para participar na sua celebração. Isabella girou e girou e riu alto. Ela se revelou a cada instante. Notou como as plantas pareciam mover suas folhas com ela, e como a chuva caindo no meio deles brilhava como jóias.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para o trecho de estacionamento do asfalto logo abaixo, e ela ficou espantada com a forma como a chuva havia transformado-o em vidro a superfície de um oceano misterioso, coberto de sombra.

Isabella levantou os braços e deu voltas com a chuva envolta em uma majestade úmida. Ela riu alto e claramente acreditava que ela ouviu o som do riso musical de outra mulher e por um momento mágico suspendeu suas vozes mescladas, enchendo a varanda com alegria e amor.

Então o céu explodiu com um flash de luz, e a chuva desceu em uma torrente. Isabella percebeu que as cortinas estavam balançando descontroladamente e a chuva estava molhando seu vigoroso tapete da sala. Ainda rindo, ela mexeu através do pátio para as portas abertas e puxou-as bem fechadas atrás dela.

Tilintando um pouco em uma poça do tapete ensopado ela teria se sentido consumida, mas em vez disso ela se sentiu revigorada. Isabella levantou os braços longe do corpo e assistiu como gotas de água, brilhando como diamantes, deslizou para baixo do pano ensopado da camisola.

"Eu nunca me senti tão viva". Ela obrigou-se a falar as palavras em voz alta. Balançou a cabeça, deixando a água flutuar em torno dela, e correu os dedos por suas ondas curtas. "Vou deixá-lo crescer", prometeu.

E ela percebeu que seu cabelo não era tudo o que ela estava pronta para mudar. Ela estava preparada para quebrar seu próprio molde. Andando de leve, ela fez seu caminho de volta para o banheiro e puxou uma toalha grossa da prateleira de linho. Na pequena penteadeira ao lado de sua cama, acendeu uma vela que havia comprado em uma loja pequena apropriadamente chamada de O jardim secreto.

Ela respirou profundamente, enchendo-se com baunilha deliciosa do perfume da vela. O cheiro doce derivou em torno dela quando ela ligou o pavio. Parada no quarto à luz de velas começou a secar com a toalha, esfregando a pele já sensibilizada com luz, movimentos circulares. Seu cabelo estava quase seco, quando ela caiu nua entre o frescor das folhas limpa. Com a ponta dos dedos que estavam em chamas, ela acariciava a si mesma. Fechando os olhos dela, ela gemia encantada e surpresa com as sensações elétricas que caiam em cascata através de seu corpo.

Enquanto o sono de veludo a carregava, Isabella tinha certeza de que ouviu o riso de uma mulher, o mesmo riso mágico que tinha ouvido enquanto ela dançava na chuva na varanda. Os lábios de Isabella curvados num sorriso, e ela dormiu. E enquanto dormia, sonhou que uma voz masculina chamou-a em profundidade, tons sedutores. O corpo dela sonhando respondeu ao apelo e esticou para frente, mas sentia-se extraordinariamente lenta. No sonho, ela abriu os olhos. Ela foi cercada por um véu de azul líquido. Estou debaixo d'água, sua mente dormindo reconheceu.

_Vinde a mim, meu amor_.

A voz soou rica dentro de sua mente, e pulso de Isabella saltou.

_Sim! _Ela tentou gritar a sua resposta, mas seu sonho era mudo.

A luz cintilava sobre a cabeça dela e ela olhou para cima, apertando os olhos para o brilho. Logo acima da superfície da água uma forma apareceu. Isabella flutuava, e a forma tornou-se um homem. Ele era misterioso e exótico. Seu cabelo caiu em torno de seus largos ombros bronzeados, em uma onda bronze e seus olhos riram para ela. Através das ondulações das ondas cristalinas ela podia ver seu sorriso fácil como a mão estendida, acenando para ela. Ela tentou chegar-se e tomar sua mão, mas sentiu o braço de chumbo. Não seria capaz de obedecer ao seu desejo de responder. O belo rosto do homem ficou triste. Ele olhou perdido e a voz dentro de sua cabeça estava cheia de saudade.

_Por favor, venha pra mim..._

*A Bruxas de Eastwick (1987) é um filme de fantasia em quadrinhos de horror baseado no romance de John Updike's de mesmo nome. Foi dirigido por George Miller, e estrelado por Jack Nicholson como Daryl Van Horne, ao lado de Cher, Susan Sarandon e Michelle Pfeiffer como as bruxas Eponymous.

A autora diz ‚Desliguem-no‛ referindo-se ao personagem do Jack Nicholson que aparece dentro da TV para falar com as três bruxas e com os filhos.

*área verde que circunda uma região urbana.

**O vime é difícil tecido de fibra formado em um material rígido, normalmente usado para cestos ou mobiliário. O vime é muitas vezes feito de material de origem vegetal, mas as fibras de plástico são usadas também.

*** N.R.: Eu achei parecido com lareira: /wp-content/uploads/antonio_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Hellow, sweets! Olha eu aqui!**

**Como prometido, mais um capitulo das minhas 3 adaptações de presente de páscoa!**

**Amanhã eu não vou poder postar, então vai começar a valer o cronograma que está no meu profile, tá?**

**Bem, respondendo as reviews:**

**Agome chan****: **_**Será que é? Se eu te contar não tem graça! E todo gostoso... você não tem ideia da descrição do livro... cheguei a babar! Mas, vou te deixar na curiosidade... assim você acompanha a historia!**_

**Bem, feliz páscoa a todos e até semana que vem!**

Capítulo 3

Um tipo diferente de luz formou sombras vermelhas pelas suas pálpebras fechadas. Que sonho estranho, Isabella pensou enquanto se esticava luxuriosamente. A sensação de suavidade dos lençóis frescos contra seu corpo nu misturou-se com a picante, e não preenchida sedução do sonho. Ela ainda se sentia supersensível e seu corpo nu formigava.

Nua?

Ela nunca dormia nua. Por que infernos ela estava nua? Ela arregalou os olhos e o brilho do quarto a cegou, fazendo com que os fechassem rapidamente. Não poderia ser mais tarde do que 7:30h. Poderia? Não havia ajustado o alarme? Estava atrasada para o trabalho? Seu coração martelava.

Memórias da noite vieram à tona, as duas garrafas de champanhe, o filme, a súbita ideia genial, que a levou ao ritual.

Ela se encolheu e tentou desaparecer em baixo dos lençóis, mas a sua memória foi implacável. "Você acha que eu tive champanhe o suficiente para ter esquecido tudo", ela gemeu.

Ela espiou o lado da cama. A vela de baunilha tinha queimado. Bem, pelo menos poderia ser grata de não ter colocado fogo em seu apartamento. Ela olhou para baixo. Sua pálida camisola, amassada e jogada em seu tapete cor de creme. Balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Duas garrafas de champanhe, o que estava pensando?

"Eu esqueci", ela murmurou. "O pensamento racional de parar depois da garrafa número um".

Não admira que ela tenha tido um sonho estranho, estava em um estado de estupor alcoólico. Ela olhou para a cabeceira e em seu relógio, lia-se 11:42h. Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. O pânico baniu o sonho, e ela sentou ereta.

"É quase meio-dia!" Ela uivou, se arrastando para seu armário e freneticamente retirar um novo uniforme antes de lembrar-se que não tinha de se apresentar para serviço naquele dia. Ela estava viajando para fora amanhã, o que significa que hoje seria dedicado a empacotar e acertar as contas que surgem quando você fica fora três meses.

Ela ficou com uma respiração instável e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Atualmente, a única razão que tinha para ir à base era para parar na sala de ordenado e pegar seu novo conjunto de dog tags*. (Ela ainda estava mortificada por perder o seu antigo conjunto

durante o movimento do Colorado.) Além disso, precisava comprar alguns artigos de higiene de última hora para a viagem, voltar para o apartamento e mover suas plantas da varanda de sua sala de modo que sua vizinha, a Sra. Runyan, pudesse regá-las e terminar sua mala . E, é claro, tinha que se lembrar de deixar sua chave extra com a Sra. Runyan antes de sair para o aeroporto na manhã seguinte.

Isabella respirou profundamente. O que estava errado com ela? Era normalmente tão organizada e sensata sobre seu trabalho. Tinha planejado acordar cedo pela manhã e terminar seus assuntos na base, depois cuidar das plantas e ter empacotado tudo cedo de modo que pudesse passar o resto do dia relaxante. A viagem ao Saudi* seria muito longa e desgastante, e Isabella definitivamente não estava tão animada para a viagem, e isso sem considerar o quanto ela odiava voar.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Em vez disso, tinha escolhido se enviar para uma enorme ressaca. Isabella marchou até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Conforme o quente, tranquilizador vapor começou a espalhar, ela começou a procurar uma aspirina através do gabinete para sua tremenda dor de cabeça. Mas antes de achar, ela parou a si mesma.

Dor de cabeça? Não, agora que seu coração não estava gritando a mil por hora, e ela não tinha medo de estar sem licença* metade do dia, ela percebeu que sua cabeça não chegou a doer. De verdade. Agora, ela se sentia bem. Ela fechou a porta do armário e se estudou no espelho.

Em vez do pálido olhar de vazio de uma manhã pós-ressaca, os olhos castanhos de Isabella eram claros e brilhantes. Seu olhar desceu para seu corpo nu. Sua pele era saudável e vibrante, brilhava com um adorável rubor rosado. Era quase como se tivesse passado a noite sendo mimada em um spa exclusivo, em vez de beber duas garrafas de champanhe, comer uma tonelada do KFC e ser pego em uma tempestade, enquanto ela dançava ao luar.

"Talvez..." ela sussurrou ao seu reflexo.

Um tremor de prazer viajou a extensão de sua nudez, enquanto ela se lembrava do luar e a corrente de paixão que tinha abastecido o interior de seu corpo. Ela quase conseguia sentir a noite contra a sua pele novamente. O vapor quente do chuveiro investiu em torno dela em abundantes, preguiçosas ondas.

"Como a fumaça de pinheiro", ela suspirou, e seu coração disparou. "Lembre-se", ela disse ao seu reflexo. "Você prometeu quebrar o molde."

Por um instante, ela levantou os braços, tentando imitar os movimentos da noite anterior e se virou lentamente em uma sonolenta pirueta. A névoa girava em torno dela, lambendo sua pele nua, com um calor líquido que a lembrou de seu sensual e agridoce sonho.

Pensando sobre o belo estranho que seu subconsciente tinha conjurado, Isabella continuou a girar, pegando rápidos reflexos dela mesma no espelho coberto de vapor. Seu pequeno corpo parecia ágil e misterioso, como se ela tivesse aprisionado um pouco da magia da lua dentro de si.

"Você acreditou na noite passada, acredite hoje, também." Enquanto ela falava, algo profundo dentro dela parecia se mover, como a água suave sobre cascalhos de rio.

"Magia..." Isabella sussurrou.

Talvez a noite e o sonho tenham sido sinais de coisas a vir, coisas que iriam mudar em sua vida. Talvez ela só tenha de estar aberta para mudança e responder quando ela chamar. "Magia..." Isabella repetiu.

Ela dançou e riu pelo caminho do chuveiro, amando os dedos de água morna que ondulava em seu corpo. Ela não parou de sorrir durante todo o tempo que ela se vestiu e aplicou apenas um toque de maquiagem. O sentimento não ia embora. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado uma chave e aberto algo dentro dela, e agora que estava aberto, ele se recusava a ser trancado de novo.

Ela entrou em seu par favorito de botão-up 501* jeans. Depois de ouvir decididamente, a previsão de tempo mais fria, colocou seu grosso moletom cinza com força aérea escrita em parte de seu peito. Seus pés ficaram leves quando ela agarrou um V8 Splash** da geladeira e correu para fora de seu apartamento.

A escada em espiral que graciosamente ia do teto até o chão do seu apartamento ainda estava úmido da tempestade da noite anterior, o que fez Isabella sorrir amplamente. Tudo parecia extraordinariamente claro e bonito. Seu carro estava estacionado quase diretamente abaixo de sua varanda, e enquanto destrancava, ela deu uma olhada para cima. Seus labios formaram um silencioso O de prazer. A luz do meio-dia formava um halo sobre as folhagens verdes que ainda brilhavam com gotas de chuva, fazendo a varanda aparecer mais como algo imerso em um oceano do que algo na terra.

Mágica está acontecendo. O pensamento apareceu espontaneamente dentro de sua mente e em vez de questionar isso, Isabella respirou profundamente e

deixou a sedutora ideia se acomodar.

O guarda do portão de entrada do Tinker's North* estava verificando as identificações militares e, quando chegou sua vez, Isabella baixou a janela e emitiu um alegre

"Bom Dia!" ao jovem piloto com olhar sério. O granito se acumulava no rosto suavemente, e ele devolveu seu gracejo com um carinhoso sorriso torto.

"É boa tarde, senhora", ele corrigiu gentilmente.

"Oops!" Ela sorriu. "Bem, tudo está tão brilhante e claro que ainda parece de manhã."

"Não tinha pensado nisso até agora, mas eu acho que você está certa. Está verdadeiramente bonito hoje." Ele parecia sinceramente surpreso com a descoberta. "Tenha um bom dia, senhora."

Ele acenou através do portão, mas seus olhos ficaram fixos no carro e o sorriso torto ainda estava estampado em seu rosto muito tempo depois que ela tinha desaparecido.

A sala de organização do Esquadrão de Comunicações estava localizada no Departamento de Pessoas.* Era uma estrutura típica militar, grande e quadrada, e feita de um indefinido tijolo vermelho. Isabella ficou satisfeita ao ver uma vaga livre na primeira fila. Normalmente, o estacionamento ficava absurdamente lotado, e ela tinha que estacionar longe. O gramado em torno do edifício e as cercas vivas que beiram a entrada eram meticulosamente bem cuidada. O senso de obsessiva ordem continuava no interior do prédio também.

Isabella abriu a porta e foi recebida pelo cheiro familiar de limpeza militar. Sim, senhora. Você poderia comer no chão, paredes, tetos e mesas literalmente. Diretamente à sua frente um espelho de corpo inteiro mostrou a Isabella seu reflexo. Ela automaticamente leu as palavras escritas na parte superior do espelho: Será que sua aparência reflete seu profissionalismo? Isabella começou a sorrir timidamente para sua calça jeans e moletom, então ela fez uma rápida checagem.

Seus olhos alguma vez já pareceram tão grandes? Hipnotizada, ela se aproximou da lisa superfície do espelho. Sua mãe sempre tinha descrito seus olhos como "fofinho" ou de "cachorrinho abandonado". Isabella geralmente não pensava muito neles além de estar satisfeita que ela tinha uma visão perfeita. Mas hoje eles pareciam preencher sua cara. Sua cor normal avelã brilhava como -

"Posso ajudar, senhora?"

A voz áspera fez Isabella pular fazendo-a parecer culpada. Suas bochechas estavam quentes quando ela se virou para enfrentar o olhar estagnado do sargento-chefe.

"Uh, sim. Você pode dizer onde devo ir para pegar minhas identificações?"

"Claro que posso." Assim que ela começou a falar sua aparência rude amolecia, e ele sorriu calorosamente para ela. "O escritório de marcas e identificações militares é no terceiro andar. Você pode pegar o elevador que está no final deste corredor." Ele apontou para a direita.

"Obrigado, Chefe" Isabella disse fugindo para o elevador, o rosto queimando. O velho chefe ficou um instante olhando para ela.

"Ora, isso que é uma garota bonita," ele pronunciou para o vazio.

O escritório de identificação não foi difícil de achar- era o mais movimentado escritório do prédio. Isabella suspirou enquanto pegava um número e achava um assento junto à parede. Salas de espera são sempre ultraocupados durante a hora do almoço. Ela deveria saber melhor. Tentando encontrar um artigo interessante em um antigo The Times da Força Aérea, ela desejava ter lembrado de trazer um livro com ela.

A sala já estava quase vazia e o relógio da repartição de inteligência lhe dizia que já haviam passado 45 minutos quando seu número foi finalmente chamado. e ela recuperou seu novo conjunto de identificação. Finalmente! Isabella sentia como se estivesse livre. Ela apertou o botão desce no elevador, e enquanto a porta se abria ela rabiscou sua lista de "Coisas a fazer" com seus dedos.

Um: Vá para o Exchange Base* e obtenha alguns cosméticos.

Dois: pegar adubo para as plantas- seu estômago roncou.

E três: um pouco de comida pra ela. Tinha comido a maior parte do KFC na noite passada, e mesmo assim, não poderia aguentar KFC duas noites seguidas. Ou pelo menos não deveria. Ela tinha apenas começado a dar um passo para dentro do elevador quando uma voz feminina de comando falava uma única palavra.

"Espere!" Isabella hesitou e virou. A mulher que estava atrás dela era incrivelmente linda.

"O que?" Isabella perguntou estupidamente, atordoada pela beleza da mulher. Ela era alta, parecia elevar-se sobre o delicado corpo de 1,50m de Isabella. E seu cabelo era incrível; Isabella nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito. A cor era de terra escura e caia em cascatas pela curva de sua cintura. Seu rosto era régio e as maçãs do rosto eram altas e bem formadas. Mas eram os olhos que capturaram Isabella em suas profundezas de líquido azul.

"Espere, filha". A mulher sorriu, e Isabella sentiu o calor daquele sorriso a envolvendo. Ela queria perguntar por que ela deveria esperar, e porque a incrivelmente linda mulher a chamaria de filha, mas sua boca parecia não querer trabalhar. Tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era ficar lá e sorrir estupidamente de volta para a mulher como uma nervosa criança do jardim de infância conhecendo sua professora.

"Espere, senhora!"

Um grito veio do fundo do salão, e ela virou a cabeça a tempo de ver um homem vestido com um uniforme de bombeiro lançando-se em sua direção. O tombo os levou vários metros da porta aberta do elevador. Assim que eles pararam, o bombeiro se levantou num salto.

"Você está bem, senhora?" Ele estava tentando ajudá-la com seus pés, enquanto ele tirava uma sujeira inexistente do jeans dela. Isabella não podia acreditar. Como ela havia perdido o ar, tudo o que podia fazer era ofegar e encarar o homem.

"Desculpe, senhora. Não queria ser tão rude, mas eu tinha que lhe parar de entrar nesse elevador", disse ele.

"Q-quê", Isabella sugou ar e enxugou os olhos lacrimejados, "o que você está f-falando?"

"Bem, o elevador, senhora." Ele apontou para as portas ainda abertas. As portas devem estar presas, Isabella concluiu. "Você me derrubou porque as portas estavam presas?" Felizmente ela estava recuperando sua capacidade de respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, senhora. Não é porque as portas estavam presas." Como se em sugestão, as portas fecharam. Porque o elevador está parado." Ele fez uma pausa, deixando Isabella absorver suas palavras. "No primeiro andar".

"Isso não pode ser", Isabella falou estupidamente. "Eu acabei de subir com ele até aqui."

O bombeiro fez um som ridicularizando. "Claro, e uma hora atrás estava funcionando. Só ficou preso cerca de cinco minutos atrás. Nós estávamos executando um exercício na porta ao lado para alguns recrutas novos quando o primeiro sargento nos pediu para lhe ajudar colocando a fita de advertência e tendo certeza que todo mundo neste andar soubesse a respeito do problema."

Pela primeira vez Isabella notou que apertado em uma das mãos, ele tinha um rolo de tira de advertência amarela muito mais parecida com a fita policial civil que assegurava cenas de crime. "Eu não acredito nisto", ela disse. "Dê uma olhada você mesma. Só tenha cuidado." Ele saiu do seu caminho.

Isabella aproximou do elevador e apertou o botão de descer, como ela tinha feito só alguns minutos antes. As portas se abriram suavemente e Isabella olhou abaixo e para dentro de um escuro poço de nada. Ela se sentia atordoada.

"Ainda bem que eu a vi. Eu odiaria pensar o que teria acontecido se eu estivesse estado um segundo depois." O bombeiro balançou a cabeça e franziu os lábios.

"Mas não era você", Isabella disse de modo trêmulo. "Eu estava pronta para entrar no elevador." Isabella olhou freneticamente ao redor do corredor, envergonhada de ter levado tanto tempo para perceber a mulher. "Era a mulher que estava atrás de mim. Ela me advertiu, por isso é eu não entrei no elevador." Isabella sentia uma onda de náusea. Ela não tinha prestado atenção a sua volta; ela tinha estado muito ocupada contando seus afazeres.

"Uh, senhora", o bombeiro disse suavemente. "Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?"

"Claro. Eu estou bem." Isabella ainda estava olhando para o corredor, tentando pegar um olhar rápido da mulher bonita. "Talvez você devesse se sentar durante um tempo."

"Do que você está falando?" Isabella estalou.

Primeiro o sujeito a abordou, então ele estava tentando analisá-la. Ela inspecionou as faixas no braço dele.

Yep. Ela o subjugou. "Eu só quero achar a mulher que me advertiu de forma que eu possa lhe agradecer."

"Isso é o que eu quero dizer, senhora. Não havia ninguém mais no corredor com você." Um frio arrepio passou pelo corpo de Isabella. Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Sim havia. Ela estava parada logo atrás de mim. Eu estava falando com ela quando você me derrubou."

"Senhora", ele pegou o braço dela e facilmente andou pelo corredor longe do poço aberto. "Você não estava falando com ninguém. Você só estava parada lá, se preparando para entrar no elevador."

"Ela estava logo atrás de mim", Isabella repetiu.

"Ninguém estava lá. Ninguém está aqui agora." O gesto dele seguiu até o resto do corredor. "Só há uma saída além do elevador, e é a escadaria, bem ali."

Ele apontou para a entrada da qual ele tinha emergido. "Ela teria que passar por mim para chegar lá e ela não fez."

"Você não a viu?" Isabella perguntou entorpecidamente.

"Não, senhora", ele disse calmamente. "E as pessoas não costumam aparecer e desaparecer como magia."

Magia... A palavra ecoou em sua cabeça e ela teve que lutar para prestar atenção ao resto do que ele estava dizendo.

"Talvez você tenha batido a cabeça. Sabe que você poderia ter desmaiado durante um segundo. Eu derrubei você bem forte. Nossos caras podem te levar para o postinho da clínica para checar sua cabeça."

"Não!" Isabella engoliu, enquanto recuperava a sanidade. "Veja, eu estou bem."

Ela correu os dedos pelos cachos cortados e ao redor da sua cabeça, empurrando e cutucando com total controle para mostrar que não havia delicadeza. A porta para a escadaria abriu e outro bombeiro apareceu e gritou corredor abaixo. "Ei, Steve! Está com a fita da operação ainda?"

"Eu estou trabalhando nisto", o bombeiro de Isabella respondeu. "Bem, se apresse. Nós não temos todo o dia para brincar com meninas bonitas." Ele sorriu e inclinou o capacete dele para Isabella.

O rosto de Steve coloriu, e Isabella aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer a sua escapada.

"Eu o deixarei voltar ao trabalho." Ela foi depressa para a porta que o segundo bombeiro segurou aberto para ela.

"E eu agradeço você ter me salvado de uma desagradável queda." Ela mergulhou na escadaria e o "Não há de que, senhora" de Steve derivou depois dela, mas Isabella dificilmente o ouviria. Ela estava muito ocupada repetindo uma única sentença que ela conseguia ver claramente em sua memória.

Foi escrito cursivamente em sua consciência com tinta azul contra um simples livro branco. Eu quero magia em minha vida.

*aquelas plaquinhas de metal – para identificação militar

*parte da Arábia Saudita

* AWOL Absent Without Leave - abreviação de abstinência/ sem licença (no exército)

*aqueles jeans com cós alta – tipo Boyfriend que tão usando.

** É suco em latinha.

*Tinker Air Force Base (IATA: TIK, ICAO: KTIK) é um importante U. S. base da Força Aérea localizado na zona sudeste da cidade de Oklahoma, diretamente ao sul do subúrbio de Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

* Personnel Building – É uma espécie de prédio/departamento que trata de assuntos de pessoal de uma empresa.

*N.R.: Exchange Base: É uma espécie de departamento de loja que há dentro das bases militares. Parece muito com os nossas lojas e shoppings.


	5. CAPITULO 4

_**Ai, gente, desculpa por não ter atualizado antes!**_

_**Estou muito enrolada com a faculdade e o trabalho... mas gostei de saber que tive muitas visitas... mesmo com poucos reviews, mas eu mereci...**_

_**Agora eu vou tentar atualizar as fics, pelo menos, uma vez ao mês, para não ficar em falta com vocês!**_

_**Obrigada a quem comentou, mas não vou poder responder porque estou sem tempo!**_

_**Kisses e inté!**_

**Capítulo 4 **

ISABELLA dirigiu depressa à Base Exchange, contente por estar situado entre o Departamento de Pessoas e a saída de norte da base. Ela poderia correr para dentro, agarrar o que precisava cair fora e então poderia se apressar para seu apartamento. Ela precisava ficar sozinha para sentar e pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela não tinha imaginado a mulher; tinha certeza disso. Mas isso era tudo que ela tinha certeza. Ela se arrastou pelo abarrotado estacionamento da Base Exchange, e enquanto dirigia pela entrada principal que ela notou uma vaga vazia, a vaga mais perto da porta da frente que estava reservada para oficiais de alta categoria. ISABELLA estacionou com um crescente sentimento de curiosidade.

"Eu estou tendo uma verdadeira sorte para estacionar hoje", ela murmurou.

A Base Exchange, conhecida pelos militares como o BX, a fez lembrar um estranho cruzamento entre uma loja de departamentos requintada e um mercado de pulga. O Tinker's BX não era nenhuma exceção. Já dentro do prédio, mas antes de se aprofundar em seu interior, estava dispersa quiosques e quiosques de pessoas vendendo tudo desde sanduíches gourmet a bolsas de designers e joia.

ISABELLA se apressou pela área colorida e impacientemente deixou o funcionário do BX checar sua ID. Ela quase correu à seção da loja que vendia cosméticos e escolheu ao acaso os itens de viagem necessários. Então teve que se impedir de gritar de impaciência quando a caixa parecia levar uma eternidade para registrar suas compras.

Ao passar pela porta, o cheiro de comida e o insistente rosnado em seu estômago a fez parar. Por que não pegar algo para o jantar aqui mesmo? Isso significava que não teria que parar novamente no caminho para casa. Ela seguiu o cheiro pela fila de quiosques até localizar o posto de sanduíche gourmet* e ordenou um hot italiano sub.

*Sanduiches mais sofisticados, comida fina.

Enquanto esperava seu pedido ficar pronto, a minha nuca começou a coçar. Como se alguém fazendo um buraco de tanto encarar. Sobrancelha franzida em irritação, ISABELLA virou-se diretamente para a mulher que estava na loja de joias em frente ao quiosque de sanduíche, sorrindo graciosamente para ela. Ela estava usando um vestido esvoaçante feito de veludo de safira. Ela elevou uma mão bem feita, adornada de joias e gesticulou para ISABELLA se unir a ela.

"Venha!" Ela disse. ISABELLA abriu a boca para recusar ao seu convite, mas a mulher falou novamente. "Não, não pense, só venha." Seu pesado sotaque enrolando as palavras.

"São 5 dólares", a mulher do sanduiche falou. ISABELLA a pagou, e então disse uma coisa rara, uma coisa fora dos seus padrões. Sem pensar, ela deixou seus pés a carregarem pelo corredor para a loja de joias.

"Ah", a mulher disse segurando a mão direita de ISABELLA em suas duas mãos e virando-as para poder estudar a palma. "Eu sabia. Ela te marcou."

"Ela?" ISABELLA perguntou.

"A Grande Mãe*." A mulher não tirava os olhos da palma da mão de ISABELLA, mas continuava relatando os fatos em sua voz rica e acentuada. "Sim, eu vi isso em sua aura, e eu vejo isso claramente aqui. Você é querida por ela".

* Great Mother Goddess, em religiões Orientais Medianas antigas, deusa de mãe, o grande símbolo da fertilidade da terra. Ela era conhecida debaixo de muitos nomes e atributos. Essencialmente ela foi representada como a força criativa em toda a natureza, a mãe de todas as coisas, responsável particularmente para a renovação periódica de vida. Embora a Grande Mãe fosse uma figura dominante em religiões Orientais Medianas antigas, ela também era conhecida na Grécia, Roma e Ásia. Em Phrygia e Lydia ela era conhecida como Cybele; entre os babilônicos e assírios ela foi identificada como Ishtar; na Síria e Palestina ela se apareceu como Astarte; entre os egípcios ela foi chamada Isis; em Grécia ela era diferentemente worshiped como Gaea, Hera, Rhea, Afrodite e Demeter; e em Roma ela foi identificada como Maia, Ops, Tellus e Ceres.

"Como-" ISABELLA começou a perguntar, mas a mulher não tinha terminado. "Mas sua jornada ser{ longa e sofrida". Ela apertou os olhos para a palma de ISABELLA como se tivesse visto algo perturbante.

"Bem, eu estou indo para a Ar{bia Súdita amanhã para 90 dias de TDY*", ISABELLA disse. A mulher levantou o olhar da palma de ISABELLA.

*TDY- temporary duty = Serviço Temporário.

"Não, filhinha, eu não quis dizer uma jornada de viagem. Eu quis dizer uma jornada de espírito." ISABELLA estava presa pelo senso de familiaridade quando seus olhos se encontraram. A mulher bruscamente deixou cair sua mão e virou-se.

"Onde é isso?" A mulher murmurou para ela mesma enquanto procurava pelo amontoado de colares. "Ah, ai está você."

Triunfante ela ergueu o colar para ISABELLA. Era lindo. O colar de prata era longo e delicado, suspenso por ela uma brilhante pedra cor de canela envolta por uma borda de madeira.

Era quase do tamanho do polegar de ISABELLA e na forma de uma perfeita lágrima.

"Âmbar," a mulher disse. "Ela foi formada por resina fossilizada no interior da terra "

"Eu nunca tive nada Âmbar". ISABELLA disse. "Mas eu sempre achei lindo."

"Essa peça é da mesma cor dos seus olhos." A mulher sorriu. ISABELLA pensou que ela estava fazendo um excelente trabalho de vendedora.

"Quanto custa?" ISABELLA perguntou, retornando ao exótico sorriso da mulher.

"Esse colar não esta | venda."

ISABELLA franziu a testa. A mulher estava tentando fazer com que ela olhasse mais peças caras?

"Esse colar é um presente." Em um movimento a mulher o colocou pela cabeça de ISABELLA.

"Mas eu não posso aceitar isso." ISABELLA esbravejou.

"Você deve. Era pra ser seu." Ela simplesmente disse. "E eu sinto que houve um recente evento na qual um presente é apropriado. Não?"

"Bem, foi meu anivers{rio ontem." ISABELLA admitiu.

"Ah, uma criança de Samhain* que apropriado. Você vê, j{ é seu. Leve isso com você em sua jornada. Use sempre. Âmbar é uma pedra da terra. Saiba que tem o poder de absorver energias negativas e transformá-las em positivas."

* Significando 'o fim de verão' e pronunciado 'sarwin', este é o nome irlandês durante 1 novembro, o começo de inverno; em contos irlandeses medievais, a noite precedente é frequentemente associada com fadas, fantasmas e aventuras sobrenaturais. Nunca foi uma palavra inglesa, mas WiIsabellaans e outros Neo-pagãos usam isto em preferência para o Dia de Todos os Santos e Dia das Bruxas.

Os olhos da mulher eram pretos e sérios. "Talvez você tenha necessidade disso, filhinha." Então seus olhos acenderam e ela abraçou ISABELLA. "Agora, v{ pra casa e se prepare." Ela ergueu sua cabeça como se estivesse escutando alguma coisa e adicionou, "Suas plantas estão te chamando."

"Obrigada,"ISABELLA disse. Piscando em surpresa ao deixar a mulher lhe virar e empurrá-la gentilmente pela porta da frente. A gota âmbar caiu pesada e quente entre seus seios. ISABELLA tocou a pedra, e sua face se transformou em um surpreendente verde.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**N/A: OIE!**_** Estou voltando ao ritimo, não?**_

_**Só fiquei chateada de receber apenas um review... **_

_**Valeu, Agome-chan! Esse capitulo é para você! E pode deixar que eu não vou te deixar mais na curiosidade!**_

_**Meus queridos, quanto mais comentarem, mais rapido sai o capitulo, afinal eu faço eles de madrugada e tenho que ter uma motivação, né?**_

_**OBS: Capitulo Tensão Total!**_

_**Bjus e inté!**_

**Capítulo 5 **

_Cara Sra. Runyan, _

_Obrigada por cuidar das minhas plantas enquanto eu estiver fora. Coloquei o alimento delas ao lado do regador na cozinha. Por favor, lembre-se de alimentá-las a cada duas semanas. Também seria realmente muito bom se você pudesse falar um pouco com elas. Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas acho que elas gostam disso. No envelope você encontrará minha chave e um vale-presente para a lanchonete da Luby. Espero que você e suas amigas se divirtam. Estarei em casa em noventa dias. Se alguma coisa der errado, você tem o número do meu Primeiro Sargento no Tinker. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada. _

_ISABELLA_

_P.S. Sim, você pode pegar emprestado qualquer um dos meus vídeos! Divirta-se! _

ISABELLA deslizou a carta para o envelope com sua chave e o vale-presente para a lanchonete da Luby e em seguida, empurrou por debaixo da porta do apartamento da Sra. Runyan. A Sra. Runyan era doce e com cerca de mil anos de idade, e ela se recusou plenamente a aceitar qualquer dinheiro para regar as plantas de ISABELLA e vigiar seu apartamento enquanto ela estivesse fora. Mas ISABELLA sabia que ela e suas amigas adoravam ir para a lanchonete da Luby depois da Igreja aos domingos, então ela havia comprado um vale-presente de cem dólares para ela. ISABELLA esperava que não tivesse que sair tão cedo, assim ela poderia estar lá para ver a expressão no rosto amável da Sra. Runyan quando ela encontrasse o vale-presente. O pensamento a fez sorrir à luz do amanhecer enquanto ela se esforçava para transportar seu saco de lona, suas malas e a bagagem de mão para baixo, em três lances de escada tortuosos, e colocá-los no porta-malas do seu carro.

Era tão cedo que o tráfego para o Tinker estava excepcionalmente limpo e os pensamentos de ISABELLA desviaram de volta aos acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Depois dela ter deixado a base e voltado para casa, o resto do seu dia tinha sido gasto mudando sua coleção de plantas e terminando de arrumar sua bagagem.

Certamente não tinha havido qualquer acontecimento mágico em nada daquilo. Naquela noite ela tinha até ficado na varanda tentando recapturar a magia da enluarada noite anterior, mas nuvens tinham aparecido e não havia nenhum luar, nem qualquer magia.

Poderia ela ter imaginado a dama do elevador ontem? Ela achava que não. O peso da lágima de âmbar entre seus seios disse-lhe que a dama no BX não tinha sido uma irrealidade de sua imaginação também. E por que ela deveria questionar e tentar abrir buracos no que tinha acontecido? Ela queria que fosse verdade; ela desejava mágica na sua vida.

Uma mão deslizou até esfregar a gota de âmbar com os dedos inquietos, e ISABELLA nervosamente verificou o relógio do carro. Eram 5:30, e ela estava quase na base. O ônibus que a levaria do Tinker para o aeroporto Will Rogers deixaria a base às 6:15. Seu vôo partiria de Will Rogers para Baltimore as 08:25. Em Baltimore, ela teria a bordo uma carta militar que iria levá-la para uma Base Aérea dos E.U.A na Itália. De lá, ela iria viajar através de um avião de carga Air Force C-130 para Riade, Arábia Saudita. A viagem toda somaria pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, com cerca de vinte dessas horas passadas no ar. E ela realmente não gostava de voar. Neste momento, o sentimento amargo em seu estômago era um testemunho silencioso do quanto ela não estava esperando pela longa viagem. Se sua mãe estivesse aqui ela iria repreende-la, pela milésima vez, por ingressar na Força Aérea.

‚Bem, querida", ela dizia: "Por que razão você se juntou ao ramo de vôo de nossas forças armadas quando você tem medo de voar?" A resposta de ISABELLA era sempre a mesma. "Eu pesquisei isso, mamãe. A força aérea era o ramo do serviço que tinha o melhor pacote global. E há um grande número de empregos na força aérea que nada têm a ver com voar. O meu, por exemplo."

Sua mãe iria fazer um som de escárnio e agitar sua cabeça. ISABELLA teve que perguntar se os pais realmente entendiam que seu trabalho militar era muito parecido com uma posição de civis em uma grande multi-corporação de mídia. Ela era responsável pela avaliação da qualidade para a Base Central de Comunicações. Será que eles achavam que ela estava secretamente voando em aviões de caça?

Ela geralmente tinha apenas uma ou duas atribuições de serviço temporário a cada ano, e, sim, ela tinha que voar por elas, mas isso não seria diferente do que sua agenda seria se estivesse trabalhando da mesma maneira em uma sociedade civil. Muitos trabalhos precisam que seus empregados viajem periodicamente.

Bem, ISABELLA sorriu para si mesma, empregos civis não exigem, geralmente, que os seus empregados viajem periodicamente para zonas de guerra. Seu sorriso diminuiu. Ela era boa em seu trabalho, e estava bem treinada. E acreditava no que estava fazendo. Não pensava nisso como sendo uma heroína ou particularmente patriótica, tinha simplesmente escolhido uma carreira que lhe deu a oportunidade de servir o seu país de uma forma muito visível. E, ela admitiu para si mesma, ela gostava da aventura da força aérea. Havia sempre gente nova para conhecer e novos lugares para ir. ISABELLA prosperou na mudança—ela tinha estagnação suficiente nos primeiros dezoito anos de sua vida, em sua pequena cidade, para durar nos próximos cinquenta e oito. Ela respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar os nervos. Na verdade, ela percebeu que estava sentindo mais do que a quantidade normal de seu nervosismo comprovado. Agora mesmo ela preferia enfrentar vários membros do Taliban a um longo vôo de avião. Estranho, ela disse a si mesma, observando novamente a sensação de mal estar em seu estômago. Talvez ela estivesse tendo algum tipo de premonição do perigo? Será que ela estava ultra nervosa porque seu sexto sentido estava tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa?

Seu estômago roncou, assustando-a, em seguida fazendo-a sorrir. Não, era mais provável que o nervosismo em seu estômago tivesse sido causado pelo fato de que ela havia estado em demasiada pressa para tomar o café da manhã. Ela teria que tentar conseguir algo para comer no avião. Ela riu alto. Ultimamente havia algo realmente assustador na comida de avião...

ISABELLA lembrou-se disso enquanto sua barriga continuava a revolver nervosamente, e enquanto ela fazia seu caminho através da América. A escala em Baltimore foi breve, e ela teve que correr para pegar o seu transporte para a carta militar, que era na verdade um 747 comercial enorme recheado com militares de diferentes graduações. ISABELLA enfiou a cara em um livro e tentou desesperadamente ignorar o fato de que eles foram atirados para frente a uma taxa de velocidade totalmente obscena muito acima da terra.

O comandante do vôo, através do intercomunicador anunciou que eles seriam desembarcados na base aérea na Itália, em vinte minutos. Ele informou-lhes com orgulho que o tempo estava um belo vinte e três graus celcius, com céu claro e tempo local de quase 10:00 horas, mesmo que, em vez disso, o relógio interno do ISABELLA insistisse que era quase 2h00. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos despenteados e esfregou os olhos cheios de areia, desejando desesperadamente que ela pudesse ter relaxado o suficiente para dormir durante o longo vôo.

Só mais uma etapa desta viagem, ela disse a si mesma. ISABELLA tirou o arquivo que continha suas ordens e seu itinerário de sua bolsa. Sim, ela lembrou-se corretamente. Ela tinha uma parada de pouco mais de uma hora e meia na Itália. Infelizmente, não foi tempo suficiente para ver nada do país, mas que lhe daria tempo para pegar alguma coisa para comer e mudar a roupa civil que tinha viajado, para o uniforme camuflado que era o uniforme aceito para a última etapa de sua viagem no C-130.

O pensamento do avião de carga militar a fez estremecer e quase esquecer que o avião em que viajava, estava pousando, a segunda vez mais perigosa em um vôo, sendo a decolagem o momento mais perigoso. ISABELLA tinha voado em um C-130 duas vezes antes, ambas as vezes tinham sido extremamente desconfortáveis. Os C-130 eram veículos de transporte de carga com hélices enormes maiores que o tamanho humano, sem lugares reais para passageiros com assentos ásperos. É por isso que eles eram chamados C-130. O C significava carga, que é o que eles foram construídos para transportar, não passageiros.

ISABELLA pensou que seria provavelmente uma busca inútil tentar encontrar uma boa garrafa de champanhe gelada às 10:00 horas em qualquer lugar na base aérea a uma curta distância da linha de vôo, mas ela decidiu que assim que ela mudasse de roupa ela iria fazer a tentativa. Comida podia esperar. Champagne deveria ser uma necessidade de viagens.

"Sargento! Acorde, estamos embarcando agora." Um sargento rotundo sacudiu seu ombro. ISABELLA olhou indistintamente em volta e tentou se lembrar onde estava. "Vamos—todo mundo já está a bordo e nós estamos fechando a cauda." O primeiro sargento continuou. "Em nenhum momento deveria ser transportada por via aérea."

A realidade apanhou ISABELLA, e ela se esforçou para seguir o primeiro sargento para fora da área de espera dos passageiros até a linha de vôo adequada. Ela esfregou os dedos pelos cabelos e se esforçou para acordar. Não podia acreditar que tinha caído em um sono profundo. Sua boca tinha gosto de coisa velha e sua mente estava distorcida, mas ela rapidamente reuniu a hora e meia passada. Ela tinha mudado sua calça jeans e a blusa para seu uniforme de deserto, então ela tinha ido em busca de libações. Não, ela não havia encontrado qualquer champanhe, apenas um sanduíche de carne assada semi-quente e uma cerveja semi-gelada. Ela pensou que ela não deveria ter bebido aquela cerveja, certamente não havia combinado com ela como o champanhe teria.

E então todos os pensamentos de alimentos e bebidas foram dispersos para fora da cabeça dela enquanto ela se aproximava do C-130. O enorme avião esperava na pista como um inseto mutado. Ele era pintado com o típico verde militar, que não adiantou nada para dissipar sua aparência de inseto. Sua extremidade de cauda aberta a estava encarando, e ela pode entrever o suficiente do interior da coisa para perceber que era repleta de enormes paletes de carga, envoltos em plástico. ISABELLA mentalmente balançou a cabeça em desgosto. Parecia algum inseto horrível que estava pronto para fazer cocô.

O som metálico do sistema hidráulico sendo acionado clicou, e ISABELLA assistiu a cauda do avião começar a fechar. O primeiro sargento acenou para ela se aproximar dele. "Não se preocupe com a extremidade sendo fechada. Você pode embarcar pela porta da frente." Ele apontou para uma alta área estreita aberta na frente e abaixo da asa esquerda. Escadas foram puxadas para baixo de algum lugar dentro do avião, e estavam apenas a poucos pequenos passos acima para o avião. ISABELLA andou um grande círculo em torno do silencioso, mal-encarado conjunto de hélices que estavam daquele lado do avião, a todo instante enviando-lhes olhares nervosos. O primeiro sargento percebeu seu desconforto e riu.

"Diabos, eles não podem te machucar quando não estão ligados." "Mas eles estão preparando-se para serem ligados, não estão?", ela respondeu.

"Você está certa, Sargento. Então é melhor você embarcar." Ele ofereceu seu cotovelo para firmá-la na escada. "Cuidado com a cabeça", acrescentou. "Ouch!" Tarde demais, ISABELLA pensou, segurando sua testa onde ela tinha batido na borda de um equipamento em baixo do enforcamento que se projetava no teto logo na entrada. Esfregando a cabeça, ela se virou para a direita e acelerou para a área de carga/passageiro do avião. Seus olhos estavam marejados com a dor, e ela já podia sentir um pequeno inchaço debaixo dos seus dedos. Ela sinceramente desejou que fosse melhor em xingamentos, esta era sem dúvida a melhor hora para escolher soltar diversas palavras.

"Bem, isso é um maldito lugar estúpido para colocar a-" ISABELLA parou e corou furiosamente. Seis rostos masculinos se viraram em sua direção. Eles pertenciam a homens vestidos em tradicionais trajes de vôo cor de areia de deserto. Cada homem usava os mesmos distintivos de asas que claramente os identificavam como um piloto de Viper F-16.

"Ei, Bela Adormecida", gritou um dos pilotos, um jovem tenente com um rosto que parecia que devia ter estado na capa de um pôster de recrutamento da força aérea. "Legal de sua parte acordar e se juntar a nós."

ISABELLA sentiu seu rubor aumentar. Ela estava exausta. Seu rosto estava gorduroso. Ela tinha cabelos de sono, e estava usando uniformes camuflados que no melhor dos dias a faziam parecer com cerca de uns doze anos de idade. Desnecessário dizer que, naquele momento estava longe de ser o melhor dos dias. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu hálito tinha o cheiro como o fundo de uma gaiola. E ela tinha acabado de passar em um grupo inteiro de pilotos de caça bonitos depois de bater a própria cabeça como uma idiota bem na frente deles. Sem mencionar que ela estava dentro de um avião que se preparava para decolar.

Ela provavelmente estava no inferno.

"Ignore-o Sargento...‛, disse um coronel com apenas o grisalho suficiente em seus cabelos espessos para fazê-lo aparentar dignamente. Ele hesitou quando leu o seu crachá. "... Sargento Swan. Ele está apenas chateado porque não parece tão bonito como você quando dorme.‛

"Sim", um capitão alto e magro acrescentou. "Ele baba."

Isso gerou uma risada do grupo, e ISABELLA correu para dentro do compartimento de carga, estabelecendo-se no primeiro assento que estava disponível. Ela arrumou sua bagagem de mão debaixo dos seus pés e se ocupou de forma segura com o fecho do seu cinto de segurança, que era da mesma cor vermelha que o rebatível do banco e a correia de malha que servia de encosto. ISABELLA questionou como fez cada vez que voou em um C-130, porque os bancos e correias eram todos vermelhos brilhantes, quando tudo mais no avião era ou verde militar ou cinza metálico. Isso a fazia sentir-se vagamente desconfortável, assim como a visão aberta de equipamentos da aeronave e os tubos e fios e tal. Ao menos aviões civis tinham todas as coisas cobertas pelas paredes lisas brancas. Aqui, as partes do avião ficavam aparecendo.

Fixado ao piso, em intervalos de cerca de dois metros, estavam as paletes de carga que ISABELLA tinha visto de fora do avião. Enchiam o corpo do compartimento de carga. Hesitante, ISABELLA deixou seus olhos viajarem para os outros assentos ocupados, e ela deu um suspiro de alívio quando ela percebeu que só conseguia ver três dos seis pilotos. A carga bloqueava seu ponto de vista dos outros. ISABELLA suspirou. Como de costume, o avião estava equipado com pouca atenção ao conforto humano. O dela parecia ser o último assento disponível, o resto estava dobrado ou já ocupado.

Um jovem capitão estava sentado um pouco à sua direita. Ele estava ouvindo um CD através de fones de ouvido, e ele tinha a cabeça para trás confortavelmente apoiado sobre um travesseiro, mas acenou com a cabeça uma breve saudação a ela. Depois dela e cerca de três assentos dobrados para a esquerda, ela podia ver o coronel, que era obviamente oficial do grupo dos pilotos. Ele estava em uma profunda discussão com alguém sentado à sua direita, mas ISABELLA não poderia vê-lo, porque uma pilha de equipamentos cobertos de plástico bloqueou sua visão.

O único outro piloto de quem ela teve uma visão clara estava sentado outro lado do corredor e à sua direita. Ela olhou para ele e o pegou olhando para ela, e depois foi surpreendida ao ver um crescente rubor de suas bochechas bem-definidas. Meu Deus, pensou. Por que ele está corando? O homem parecia uma estátua linda vinda à vida. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas o som da sua voz fez seus olhos se voltarem novamente para os dele.

"Hum, olá", disse ele. Sua voz era profunda, mas ele não falou grosso com ela como tantos militares pareciam pensar que precisavam falar. Seus olhos desviaram até o inchaço em sua testa. Ótimo. Não admira que ele estivesse corando. Ele obviamente tinha a visto ela bater sua cabeça como uma idiota, e provavelmente ficou constrangido por ela.

"Eu fiz a mesma coisa quando entrei", disse e apontou para a própria cabeça, onde uma mancha rosada pintava uma elevação no meio da testa. ISABELLA não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa se ele tivesse asas brotadas e pusesse um ovo.

"E eu nem sequer tenho a desculpa de que eu tinha acabado de acordar e ainda estava grogue. A minha, sargento Swan, foi o resultado simples da falta de jeito.‛ ISABELLA sentiu uma verdadeira bolha de riso de seus lábios. O belo piloto repetiu seu riso. "Por favor", disse ela. ‚Me chame de ISABELLA.‛

"Ok ISABELLA. Eu sou Anthony.‛ O sorriso de ISABELLA ficou sóbrio. "Você não acha que é melhor eu chamar-lhe de capitão alguma coisa?" Estava tudo bem para um oficial para chamar um soldado pelo seu primeiro nome, mas o contrário era considerado demasiado familiar e a Força Aérea sinceramente franzia a testa para uma familiaridade muito grande entre os oficiais e sargentos. Mesmo que os funcionários pareciam estátuas vivas, ISABELLA pensou chateada.

Mas o sorriso de Anthony não se desvaneceu. "Na verdade, não. Assim como o resto desses caras, eu estou baseado na Unidade de Guarda Aérea Nacional em Tulsa, Oklahoma.‛ Ele inclinou-se e olhou em torno como se eles estivessem compartilhando um segredo. "Nós fazemos as coisas um pouco diferente na Guarda. Então simplesmente Anthony está bom pra mim.‛

ISABELLA não sabia o que dizer. Claro que ela sabia que havia uma Unidade de Guarda Aérea Nacional em Tulsa, seu Comando Central tinha enviado e recebido mensagens deles várias vezes durante os últimos três meses. Mas ela nunca havia conhecido um dos pilotos. Na verdade, os únicos pilotos que ela já tinha conhecido tinham sido estacionados em suas atribuições de direitos passado, Peterson AFB, Colorado. Eles tinham sido arrogantes e vaidosos e não tinham impressionado ISABELLA ou qualquer uma das suas amigas. Ela não conseguia imaginar nenhum deles insistindo para ela chamá-los pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos não durante o dia. Felizmente, foi salva de responder Anthony com o aparecimento do sargento que tinha agrupado ela no avião.

"Muito bem senhores‛, disse ele, olhando para ISABELLA, e acrescentando, "e senhoras. Estamos nos preparando para chegar ao destino. Eu não deveria ter que dizer a um grupo tão distinto para apertar o cinto de segurança e arrumar sua bagagem de mão, mas eu achei melhor lembrá-los desde que vocês não estão acostumados a andar no banco de tr{s.‛ Ele riu de sua piada sem graça enquanto ele fez o seu caminho lentamente através do compartimento de carga, verificando a segurança das paletes e dos pilotos. Os pilotos prestaram tanta atenção nele quanto os paletes.

ISABELLA suspirou quando o ruído entorpecente do gigante, girando as hélices começou a vibrar através do avião. O som a fez perceber que ela tinha deixado seu tapa-ouvidos em sua bagagem de mão. ISABELLA desafivelou seu cinto de segurança e agachou para puxá sua bagagem de mão de debaixo do assento, e enquanto estava procurando no bolso lado seus olhos viajaram para a parede atrás de seu assento. Sua testa franzida em confusão. Isso foi estranho, ela não tinha notado antes que enquadrando seu assento tinham duas grossas listras vermelhas pintadas na parede de dentro do avião. Entre estas listras estavam estampado em vermelho brilhante as palavras PERIGO e HÉLICE, repetidamente. "Sarg., você precisa arrumar isso e tomar o seu lugar." O sargento tinha feito o seu caminho até ela. ISABELLA agarrou os tampões, empurrou a bolsa de volta e recuperou o seu lugar. Mas, quando o sargento tentou descer da baia, ela o chamou de volta.

"Sargento", ela quase teve que gritar para ser ouvida através do barulho da hélice. "O que essas linhas e as palavras vermelhas significam?" Ela apontou por cima do ombro. "Elas estão marcando aonde a hélice viria através da aeronave, se nós tivéssemos que lançar uma". Ele sorriu, mostrando a ela uma riqueza de dentes amarelos. "Mas isso não acontece muito frequentemente." Ele riu e segui em frente. ISABELLA não tinha certeza se ela deveria chorar ou gritar, mas seu corpo tinha subitamente congelado, então ela descobriu que só era capaz de se sentar lá, empertigada e perfeitamente estática.

Do outro lado do corredor Anthony tinha ouvido toda a conversa. Ele fez uma careta para si mesmo, enquanto observava o rosto pequeno da sargento ganhar uma sombra fantasmagórica de branco, que só fez seus grandes olhos âmbar olhar mais fawnlike e atraente. Ela era uma coisa pequena e jovem. Ela já parecia um pouco assustada quando ela bateu a cabeça e tropeçou no avião, e agora ela parecia praticamente aterrorizada. Algo dentro dele balançou insistentemente.

"ISABELLA", ele a chamou. Ela não respondeu.

"ISABELLA", repetiu, observando o olhar vidrado em seus olhos quando eles finalmente encontraram os seu. "Você trocaria de lugar comigo? Eu odeio voar neste lado do avião.‛ Ele pensou por um segundo, em seguida, acrescentou. "É uma dessas superstições estranhas de piloto." Ele deu de ombros, impotente, como se ele tivesse vergonha de admitir isso.

"Trocar de lugar com você?" perguntou ela como se não tivesse ouvido corretamente.

‚Sim. Eu certamente apreciaria isso.‛ Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso de cara legal para ela.

"Eu suponho que sim", disse ela lentamente. "Se você realmente deseja".

"Eu realmente quero", disse ele.

"Ok, então."

Ele desapertou o seu cinto de segurança e colocou seu saco de vôo sob o assento. Antes que ela pudesse pegar sua própria bagagem de mão, ele cruzou os dez passos ou quase que os separava. ‚Vou pegar isso para você", disse ele, pegando a bolsa dela.

ISABELLA olhou para ele. De perto ele era ainda mais lindo. E quão alto era ele? Seu corpo musculoso parecia estender-se para sempre. Seus cabelos curtos, com corte militar tinham um tom de loiro médio, com reflexos brilhantes que pareciam terem sido mergulhados no sol. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo, ou pelo menos o que poderia ser visto espreitando para fora do seu macacão de vôo, parecia que ele tinha sido abençoado pelo deus do sol. Ao contrário de tantos louros, ele não tinha a aparência deslavada. Em vez disso, ele tinha um irresistível tom de bronzeado dourado. Seu rosto era feita de fortes linhas quadradas, e seus lábios... ISABELLA sentiu-se olhando e ela virou a olhar daqueles lábios surpreendentes para seus suaves olhos castanhos, que estavam sorrindo para ela.

"Obrigado", ela conseguiu balbuciar.

"Não é um problema. Na verdade, você está me fazendo um favor‛. Ele pegou seu cotovelo e guiou-a para o seu lugar.

"Sempre o cavalheiro, não é, Apollo." O primeiro sargento zombou quando ele passou de volta por dois deles. "Apenas colocá-la naquele assento, então vá para o seu. Estamos prontos para começar o inferno fora daqui.‛

ISABELLA se apressou a sentar-se, em seguida, ela mandou um olhar-se no questionamento Anthony.

"Apollo?‛, perguntou ela.

"Esse é meu apelido". Ele fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão. "Acredite em mim, não foi idéia minha."

"Oh," era tudo o ISABELLA poderia fazer a sua boca dizer. Poderia não ter sido sua idéia, mas certamente era adequado. O homem parecia um deus grego.

"Não se esqueça de apertar o cinto", disse ele antes de voltar para ocupar seu novo assento.

Os olhos de ISABELLA tinham uma vontade própria, e eles definitivamente apreciavam a visão traseira do Apolo. Ele era um homem espetacularmente bonito. Claro que, quando ele se virou e tomou o seu lugar, ela se certificou de que ela estava muito ocupada verificando seu cinto de segurança, tentando encontrar um lugar confortável nas correias, fazendo nada além de olhar estupidamente para ele. E de qualquer maneira, por que ela estava recebendo toda a atenção dele? Homens assim, especialmente os piloto de caça, não estavam interessados em sargentos de aparência pessoal pouco comum. A não ser que talvez tivesse algum tipo de complexo de irmã mais nova. Provavelmente era isso, ela disse a si mesma. Ele provavelmente tinha uma irmã mais nova em casa e era por isso que ele estava prestando atenção a ela.

O barulho da hélice cresceu a um nível ensurdecedor, e ISABELLA colocou seu tapa-ouvido. Em seguida, o C-130 cambaleou para frente. Moveu-se lentamente no início, mas logo pegou velocidade assim que fez sua descida abaixo da linha de vôo para sua pista designada. ISABELLA sentiu as palmas das mãos começarem a umedecer e seu estômago dar nó. Ela fechou os olhos e repetiu várias vezes para si mesma: vôos militares raramente falham; vôos militares raramente falham; vôos militares raramente falham.

Logo eles estavam posicionados no final da pista, hélices girando a uma velocidade louca, tremendo avião com a necessidade de decolar. Ou, ISABELLA pensou desesperadamente, com a necessidade de segurar-se no chão e engoli-los em uma bola de fogo direita após a decolagem. Ela sentiu a liberação dos freios, e o C-130 começou a acelerar na pista. Os olhos de ISABELLA se arregalaram. Ela não queria morrer com os olhos fechados.

Um movimento pegou seu olhar em pânico e atraiu seus olhos através do corredor para Anthony. Seu corpo alongado estava esparramado muito confortavelmente em sua nova localização. Ele estava dando-lhe um polegar para cima, e ele parecia relaxado e calmo. Anthony sorriu como um menino para ela e articulou silenciosamente: "Sem problema." Então ele lhe deu uma piscadela que parecia flertar.

Bem! ISABELLA sentiu uma onda de prazer. Ela certamente não achava que ele ia dar para uma irmãzinha uma piscadela como aquela. E a maneira como ele continuou a sorrir e olhar para ela... simplesmente não se parecia com o modo como um homem olharia para uma mulher em quem ele só estava interessado porque ela lembrava ele de uma irmãzinha. Atordoada, ISABELLA percebeu que as borboletas em seu estômago não tinham nada a ver com o medo de voar.

Quando o avião decolou poucos segundos depois, ISABELLA achava que ela provavelmente acabara de experimentar a mais graciosa e sem esforço decolagem da história dos Estados Unidos da Força Aérea

Na verdade, uma vez que o avião ficou no ar, o nervoso no estômago de ISABELLA tinha desaparecido completamente. Era como se todo o vôo parecesse ser encantado. Subiram para a altitude de cruzeiro tão suavemente que ISABELLA se encontrava totalmente relaxada contra o cinto macio, e ficou surpresa ao sentir suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. Lutando para ficar acordado, ela olhou para Anthony. Ele estava lendo um livro, mas no momento em que os olhos dela tocaram-lhe ele olhou para cima.

Ele estudou-a por um segundo, então uma coisa espantosa aconteceu. ISABELLA mal podia acreditar quando ele articulou silenciosamente as palavras, "Durma vou vigiar". Então ele lhe deu uma piscadela que parecia flertar novamente. ISABELLA sentiu uma pequena emoção descer por sua espinha. Ele ia para ficar acordado e vigiando. Por ela. E aquela piscadela dizia que ele não estava pensando nela como uma irmã menor. As pálpebras de ISABELLA esvoaçavam fechando enquanto sua mente sonolenta sussurrou que a presença de Anthony ia certamente fazer o desdobramento de mais interessante.

Anthony a observava enquanto ela adormeceu, um sorriso satisfeito curvando os lábios sexy dela. Ele esfregou a mão sobre a testa e sorriu com ironia de si mesmo. O que essa garota tinha? Desde que ele a tinha visto enroscada na área de espera dormindo, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela ou pensar nela. Era totalmente diferente dele. Normalmente, as mulheres se jogavam nele por causa de sua aparência, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele não se queixava disso, ele certamente não tinha que procurá-las, ou mudar de assentos com elas porque elas pareciam assustadas, ou tranquiliza-las, porque elas tinham medo de todas as coisas voando. Ele esfregou a testa de novo e tentou forçar a sua atenção para o romance em suas mãos, mas em vez de palavras pretas no papel branco, ele continuava vendo os olhos de âmbar emoldurados por cílios grossos, cor de areia.

ISABELLA sonhou que estava balançando suavemente em uma rede que pendia entre as duas palmeiras gigantes na margem de um oceano cristalino. Brisas quentes tropical faziam cócegas em sua pele e mantinham a rede móvel hipnoticamente para frente e para trás. Em seguida, o vento mudou e rajadas de vento gelado começaram a soprar em direção a terra sobre a crista espumosa fechada das ondas. Chegaram a sua rede, e ela começou a balançar e mover abruptamente e...

Os olhos de ISABELLA se abriram. Ela foi imediatamente acordada. Não foi um sonho. O C-130 tremia violentamente, como se estivesse nas garras de um animal gigante. Ela engoliu um grito e seus olhos imediatamente encontraram Anthony. Seu rosto estava liso e inexpressivo, mas ISABELLA podia sentir a tensão que ele estava tentando mascarar. Ela começou a atrapalhar-se com a trava de segurança do seu cinto de segurança, ela só pensava que precisava estar ao lado dele.

"Não!" Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ela arrancou os tampões de seus ouvidos.

‚Não se levante. É muito perigoso.‛ Ele gritou contra o som horrivelmente mal dos motores.

"O que está acontecendo?" ela gritou. Antes que ele pudesse responder, a agitação aumentou dramaticamente. ISABELLA não podia acreditar que o avião estivesse ainda inteiro, parecia que estava se desmontando. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Através do ruído dos motores veio o som agudo de um grito metálico. Enquanto ISABELLA assistia horrorizada, um borrão mortal cortou a pele do avião a poucos metros à sua direita e flechou seu caminho direto através do corredor. Como um míssil invisível, a lâmina da hélice quebrada estilhaçou e golpeou Anthony antes de rasgar através da pele do seu lado do avião Tempo parou, conforme o lado esquerdo da cabeça de Anthony explodiu em um spray de um vermelho vívido e profundo e ele caiu silenciosamente para frente.

O grito de ISABELLA foi engolido pelo som ensurdecedor do avião descomprimindo, e ela se agarrou contra o cinto, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma âncora em um mundo enlouquecido. Tudo o que não foi amarrado saiu voando do avião em um turbilhão de ruído. ISABELLA não podia ter uma visão clara de Anthony—havia muito entulho no ar entre eles. Mas ela podia ver o aumento do rastro de sangue e fluidos que cobriam a área em torno do seu banco. Seu lugar? Deveria ter sido o assento dela. ISABELLA sentiu um soluço travar na parte traseira de sua garganta.

Gradualmente, os detritos terminaram, mas a agitação ainda era violenta, e o rugido das corrente de ar através de buracos abertos nas laterais do avião era ensurdecedor. Com um esforço incrível, o jovem capitão que estava sentado à direita de Anthony desapertou o cinto de segurança e se arrastou para o corpo de seu amigo. O capitão tinha um pedaço quadrado de pano branco na mão, e enquanto ele envolveu-o em torno da cabeça de Anthony, ISABELLA percebeu que ele devia ter tirado a fronha do travesseiro. Com movimentos precisos, ele desbloqueou o assento dobrado ao lado de Anthony. Afrouxou cinto de Anthony suficientemente para que ele pudesse girar em torno de suas pernas e deitar seu tronco horizontalmente ao longo dos assentos Então, ele conseguiu garantir mais um cinturão ao redor do peito de Anthony.

ISABELLA não conseguia tirar os olhos da fronha e da grotesca mancha escarlate que foi embebendo metodicamente através dele para a poça contra o vermelho correspondente do banco.

De repente, acima do barulho estridente ISABELLA podia ouvir rajadas curtas de um sino que retine. Ela contou seis vezes. A próxima coisa que ela soube, o coronel tinha o cinto de segurança solto, e ele cambaleou seu caminho para o seu lado, onde rapidamente pegou um banco e fechados protegeu a si mesmo.

"Eles estão afundando o avião", gritou em seu ouvido. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela não tem que ser um piloto para saber que significava que estavam colidir com o oceano.

"Está tudo bem. Nós vamos conseguir. " Ele deu um sorriso que significava para tranquiliza-la. "A água está quente. Ainda bem que estamos no Mediterrâneo e no Atlântico." ISABELLA queria desesperadamente acreditar nisso.

"O que eu faço?" gritou ela.

Antes que ele respondesse a ela ele virou e puxou dois coletes salva-vidas livres de seu lugar segurando por trás do cinto. ISABELLA observou o capitão do outro lado do corredor tinha feito o mesmo e estava lutando para prender no corpo sem resposta de Anthony.

"Ponha isto. Você vai precisar prender em si mesma e segurar. Tudo será jogado para a frente quando nós batermos. Esteja pronta para sair daqui. Não sei quanto tempo essa coisa vai ficar à tona. "

"Anthony?" , perguntou ela..

O rosto do coronel era sombria quando ele balançou a cabeça. ISABELLA olhos se encheram de lágrimas..

"Ele está além da nossa ajuda; preocupe-se com você agora", disse rispidamente. O avião mergulhou de uma forma revoltante para frente. O coronel apontou para a parte traseira do compartimento de carga.. "Lembra-se onde a cauda se abre?"

ISABELLA concordou.

"Há duas portas de escape em cada lado do avião.‚

Isso é onde nós vamos sair. Balsas salva-vidas estão em vagas lá em cima. " Ele apontou para uma área acima das asas. ISABELLA esperava que ele não estivesse explicando as coisas para ela, porque ele planejava ser morto. Naquele momento o primeiro sargento explodiu pela porta da tripulação na parte da frente do avião.

"Estamos indo pra baixo!" ele gritou enquanto ele se amarrava em um assento à direita do ISABELLA e do coronel. "Estejam prontos para terem seus pés molhados!" ISABELLA não podia acreditar, mas ele quase parecia alegre. Nariz do avião afundou-se novamente e, o coronel apertou seu ombro.

"Pronta?", gritou. Nos últimos sete anos ISABELLA tinha pesquisado e se preparado para uma situação de emergência de avião. Ela tinha visto especiais de TV sobre a segurança aérea, Ela sempre se vestia de forma sensata, quando ela voava de jeans e tênis, nunca calcanhares e pernas nuas. Ela contou os encostos para a saída mais próxima dela, e ela prestou atenção para os assistentes de voo, quando eles davam palestras sobre segurança.

Mas ela sabia que não estava pronta. Ela estava entorpecida com o terror. ISABELLA acenou para o coronel e tentou dar-lhe um sorriso corajoso. Através das lágrimas irregulares na pele do C-130 ISABELLA podia ver o azul de uma manhã clara Ela fechou os olhos e tentou rezar, mas sua mente era um turbilhão de medo. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era o quanto ela não queria morrer.

Então, de entre os seus seios, ela sentiu um calor súbito. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que alguma coisa devia a ter atingido, e ela estava sangrando. Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu freneticamente na parte superior da frente de seu uniforme. Não, nenhum corte e definitivamente não há sangue. Apenas um nódulo duro.

Oh! Ela percebeu que o nódulo que estava sentindo foi feito pela lágrima âmbar que balançava em torno de seu pescoço, logo abaixo da etiqueta do seu cachorro. Num impulso, ela havia decidido continuar usando, mesmo depois de ela ter mudado seu uniforme, mas é claro que vestir uma jóia pendurada não estava dentro dos regulamentos militares, e ela teve que mantê-lo escondido debaixo de seu top. Agora ele estava quente, e que o calor foi se espalhando por todo o peito. Se alguma vez houve um momento perfeito para a magia, pensou que era agora.

"Prepare-se!" o coronel gritou.

ISABELLA só teve tempo para envolver as mãos no pano e prepare seus pés firmemente contra o chão quando o mundo explodiu. O avião bateu contra o oceano com um grito metálico obsceno, como se ele soubesse que a sua vida estava chegando ao fim.

A espuma branca do spray do oceano podia ser visto através dos buracos nas laterais do avião. Mas o C-130 não ficou para baixo. ISABELLA podia sentir ele se elevando, uma trégua temporária, antes de encontrar o oceano novamente com um jorro ralando ainda pior. Eles saltaram várias vezes para a superfície da água, como uma pedra quebrada inchada. Cada vez que o avião encontrou o oceano, passageiros e carga foram arremessados para a frente. ISABELLA vi um major sendo arremessado contra a antepara da frente quando seu cinto de segurança bateu solto. Ela observou como uma das paletes enorme de carga ficou livre ao mesmo tempo, e veio bater contra ele, imobilizando-o contra a parede de metal. ISABELLA olhou para Anthony e depois olhou rapidamente afastado. Jogado cruelmente como um boneco, seu corpo ainda estava preso contra os bancos. Como uma marionete cujos fios foram cortados, seus membros bater duro em resposta ao ranger dissonante do avião. Alguma coisa afiada atingiu seu ombro esquerdo. Ela não sentiu qualquer dor, mas quando ela olhou para baixo, viu que sua carne cortou e uma linha de sangue começou a derramar para baixo do braço. Depois, houve um movimento violento final, e o avião afundou e não subir novamente. ISABELLA podia ver o azul da água do oceano através dos buracos no avião.

O coronel foi o primeiro a reagir, mas ISABELLA pude ver que todos os pilotos, exceto Anthony e o major estavam lutando com seus pés.

‚Out! Out! Vamos!" Ele grunhiu, fazendo o seu caminho rapidamente para a {rea sobre as asas. Então ele começou a gritar ordens.

"Ace, T-Man, Kaz, mantenham essas portas traseiras abertas!" Os dois capitães e um tenente se moviam em torno da carga solta, correndo para a parte traseira do avião.

"O major está morto!" o primeiro sargento gritou de frente para a baía. Ele estava ajoelhado sobre o corpo sangrento do major, ainda preso contra o anteparo.

"Deixe-o", o coronel disse quando ele levantou uma abertura e tirou uma coisa laranja dobrada brilhante que ISABELLA supôs ser um bote salva-vidas.

"A porta da cabine está bloqueada!" O primeiro sargento havia se afastado do corpo principal para a área que deveria abrir para a área mais frontal do avião. Mas outra palete de carga estava encravada dentro da abertura, bloqueando a porta.

"Há uma saída que podemos usar na cabine do piloto ", disse o coronel. Ele fez sinal para o primeiro sargento chegar ao fundo do avião, então ele avistou ISABELLA ainda parada lá. "Mova-se, sargento!" Ele virou-se e se dirigiu para a parte traseira do avião, esperando que ISABELLA o seguisse.

ISABELLA pretendia ir para a parte traseira do avião para a segurança, mas ao invés disso, ela encontrou-se escalando o equipamento e a carga até que ela estava em pé ao lado do corpo de Anthony. ISABELLA engoliu, tentavam não passar mal. Havia sangue por toda parte. Os dois cintos de segurança evitaram que o seu corpo fosse arremessado para a frente com o impacto, e a fronha, agora totalmente encharcado de sangue, ainda estava enrolado firmemente em torno de sua cabeça. Seu rosto estava virado para longe dela, e tudo que ela podia ver eram as fortes linhas de seu queixo e pescoço. Sua pele não estava mais marrom dourado. Ela virou cor de giz de cor cinza. ISABELLA forçou-se a colocar dois dedos contra o local onde a sua veia jugular estava. Sem pulso. Sua pele já estava frio sob seus dedos.

O avião se moveu ainda mais para baixo sobre a cabeça. Agora ISABELLA podia ver que o mar foi lambendo ao redor das lacunas no lado do avião. "Sargento!" a voz do coronel gritou da parte traseira do avião. ‚Onde diabos você está?‛

"Aqui coronel!" ela respondeu, rastejando por cima de um monte de carga para que ela pudesse ser vista. A parte traseira do avião parecia ter sido levantada, e ISABELLA podia ver que os oficiais tinham uma das portas abertas. Enquanto ela observava, um dos capitães anexou um tirante ao bote salva-vidas deflacionado, puxou uma corda nele e jogou-a fora da porta. Com um ruído sibilante o bote inflou.

"Venha aqui, agora! Esta coisa está afundando rapidamente ".

Ela olhou para trás para o corpo de Anthony. Deveria ter sido ela. Por causa de sua gentileza, ele havia tomado o seu lugar e agora ele ia ser sepultado em uma cova molhada solitária. O pensamento era insuportável.

"Temos que levar Anthony conosco", ela gritou de volta para os homens.

‚Não há tempo... O garoto está morto. Não há nada a ser feito por ele ", disse o coronel. A um sinal dele, o sargento pulou para fora do avião.

"Eu não vou sem ele," ISABELLA disse, surpresa com o som de sua voz calma. O coração dela batia e ela sentia suas mãos trêmulas, mas sabia com uma certeza, que desafiava a lógica de que ela tinha tomado a decisão certa.

"Venha até aqui, Sargento. Isso é uma ordem".

"Não, senhor. Eu não vou deixar ele aqui".

De repente, houve um som do metal rasgando, e ISABELLA sentiu sol no rosto. Ela olhou para cima para ver um corte limpo rasgar uma abertura no teto quase diretamente acima dela. O nariz mergulhou mais à frente, e ISABELLA teve que lutar para permanecer em pé.

ISABELLA pode ouvir o coronel se aproximar antes que ela o visse. Ele estava xingando como um louco e gritando ordens. "Tire o cinto do menino e se prepare para dar o fora daqui!" ISABELLA se apressou para tirar o cinto de segurança desfeito de Anthony e tinha acabado de tirar quando o coronel escalou o último dos escombros. Sem olhar para ela, ele agarrou o corpo de Anthony e transportou-o por cima de um ombro no tradicional estilo bombeiro.

‚Mantenha-se comigo!" Ele gritou com ela. ISABELLA ficou muito feliz em cumprir a essa ordem específica.

Estavam quase à porta, quando toda a secção dianteira do avião se soltou e afundou com velocidade surpreendente. A área da cauda tinha sido elevada acima da água, mas agora que a traseira do avião estava liberada do peso resistente da frente inundada, ele afundou fortemente para baixo do nível do mar. Para ISABELLA parecia que ela estava em um elevador que tinha acabado de acontecer várias histórias. Ela e o coronel caíram duros no chão. A água começou a correr pela porta aberta.

O coronel recuperou a posição rapidamente. Ele agarrou ISABELLA pela gola de seu uniforme e Anthony por sua perna e puxou-os até a porta. ISABELLA não teve tempo para pensar. O coronel a jogou bruscamente pra fora da porta. Ela bateu na água e foi abaixo, mas quase imediatamente seu colete salva-vidas a trouxe à tona flutuando como uma rolha humana. Ela cuspiu e piscou momentaneamente cega pela luz do sol e água salgada. Ela ouviu dois espirros rápidos perto dela, e em outro instante a cabeça do coronel rompeu a superfície não muito longe dela, juntamente com o corpo sem vida de Anthony.

‚Lá.‛ Ele apontou e ISABELLA podia ver o alaranjado fluorescente do bote salva-vidas cerca de doze metros | frente deles. ‚Nade! Temos que sair do avião." Ele nadou, batendo e chutando forte enquanto arrastava o corpo de Anthony com ele.

Desejando desesperadamente que ela fosse uma melhor nadadora, ISABELLA chutou e começou a nadar sem jeito depois dele. Uma explosão terrível ocorreu por trás dela, e ela virou-se na água a tempo de ver um flash de luz e fogo. O avião era um monstro enorme e escancarado que parecia estar se debatendo e lutando contra a sua morte. E ela estava muito próxima a ele.

A adrenalina correu por seu corpo, e ISABELLA começou a nadar com tudo dentro dela. Ela não olhou para trás novamente, ela nadou apenas. Então, ela sentiu. Um pedaço de destroços agarrou em torno de seu tornozelo como um tentáculo mecânico. Apavorado, ela chutava e chutava, mas ele não soltou. Ela tentou alcançá-lo para se soltar, mas ela foi puxada sob a superfície com tal força que pensou que sua perna fosse se deslocar.

A água acercava e a pressão sobre sua perna foi implacável. Ela tentou lutar contra isso, mas era impossível. Seu Tornozelo tinha sido capturado de forma segura, e ela estava sendo puxado para o chão do oceano pelo peso do avião afundando. Ela ia morrer. Pânico ondulou através dela e ela estendeu ambas as mãos em direção à luz fraca da superfície, esforçando-se para lutar contra o enorme peso que a arrastava à sua morte.

Ela não queria morrer—não como assim—não tão jovem. Nesse momento, ISABELLA não viu relances de sua vida passando diante de seus olhos; ela apenas sentiu o desespero de saber que ela estava morrendo muito cedo, antes que ela tivesse realmente vivido. Ela nunca iria conhecer o amor de um marido, ela nunca iria assistir seus filhos crescerem e se casarem. Seu peito ardia, e ela sabia que era apenas alguns segundos antes que ela seria obrigada a respirar na água mortal.

ISABELLA fechou os olhos. Por favor, ajude-me, rezava com fervor. Alguém por favor me ajude.. Milagrosamente, o peso que vinha a arrastando ela para baixo evaporou, e ela se encheu de uma paz indescritível. Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar-se flutuando em uma bolha de luz azul suave. E ela não estava sozinha nessa bolha.

Suspensas na água diretamente na frente dela, tão perto que ISABELLA tinha apenas que levantar a mão para tocá-la, estava uma mulher jovem incrivelmente bela. Seus cabelos longos flutuavam ao redor dela como um véu cintilante. ISABELLA pensou que seria a cor exata de botões de cobre de sua mãe, se as flores pudessem brilhar e reluzir.

O rosto da mulher era um estudo da perfeição. Ela tinha maçãs do rosto esculpidas e olhos de água-marinha encantadores que pareciam de alguma forma familiar para ISABELLA. Sua pele tinha a aparência impecável de uma boneca de porcelana. Os olhos de ISABELLA percorriam o corpo da mulher, que estava obviamente nu da cintura para cima. ISABELLA podia ver claramente os seus seios grandes, bem formados. Mas o que ela estava vestindo na metade inferior do seu corpo? Fosse o que fosse brilhava como se tivesse sido frisado com vidro e colorido em tons de azul e furta-cor turquesa e ametista. Encaixava confortavelmente em seu corpo modelado e cônico para baixo... ISABELLA sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer em surpresa. Um grande conjunto de barbatanas! Ela não era mulher, era uma sereia!

ISABELLA encarou a criatura incrível, sabendo que o que ela estava vendo, o que ela estava sentindo, não poderia ser real. Seus pulmões não queimavam mais. Mas não era ela que estava respirando, porque ela ainda estava definitivamente debaixo de água; era mais como se ela tivesse sido infundida com o oxigênio. Ela decidiu que definitivamente devia estar morta, ou tão perto da morte que ela estava passando por algum tipo de alucinação surpreendente. A sereia sorriu timidamente para ela. ISABELLA sorriu de volta.

_Você deseja continuar a viver, não importa o custo? _As palavras foram ditas claramente na mente de ISABELLA. Ela sabia que elas tinham que ter vindo da sereia, mas seus lábios sensuais, não tinha se movido._ Bem, é claro que eu quero_, ISABELLA pensou de forma automática e balançou a cabeça vigorosamente

O sorriso tímido da sereia tinha ido embora, substituídos por um olhar deslumbrante de alívio e alegria. Sem hesitar, a criatura estendeu a mão e colocou os braços ao redor de ISABELLA em um abraço íntimo. ISABELLA não sentiu qualquer desejo de se afastar. Em vez de estar com medo ou repulsa, ela estava hipnotizada.

A sereia puxou ISABELLA suavemente contra o corpo dela, e ISABELLA podia sentir os seios nus da criatura pressionando suavemente contra a sua camisa surrada. A cortina de cabelos finos da sereia as rodeava, e seu rabo enrolava as pernas de ISABELLA. ISABELLA sempre foi firmemente heterossexual, por isso ela surpreendeu-se quando sentiu seu corpo reagir e seus próprios braços se envolverem sobre os ombros nus da sereia.

ISABELLA de repente, entendeu que o que estava acontecendo com ela não era algo tão simples como uma experiência sexual, era uma infusão mágica dos sentidos. Assim como a lua tinha energizado ela na noite do seu aniversário, agora essa criatura estava trazendo-a de volta à vida. Cada centímetro do corpo ISABELLA sentiu inundado com eletricidade. Ela queria jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar com o aumento das sensações fabulosas.

Em seguida, a sereia começou a baixar o rosto para ISABELLA. ISABELLA fechou os olhos quando seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo profundo e íntimo. Uma onda de vertigem atravessou ISABELLA, e quando ela finalmente reabriu os olhos, ela estava olhando diretamente em seu próprio rosto. Desorientada, ISABELLA piscou e balançou a cabeça, mas a imagem da sargenta pequena afogada não mudava, ela simplesmente sorriu de volta para ela. De volta para ela? Como podia ser isso? ISABELLA virou a cabeça para olhar para as bordas de um espelho escondido e percebeu a riqueza de cabelos loiros que estava flutuando em torno dela. Ela estendeu a mão para afagar sua massa lisa.

_Nós devemos partir agora. _

A voz esta dentro de sua cabeça no fundo, e uma atenção fragmentada de ISABELLA recentrou a sua imagem no espelho. ISABELLA viu como as mãos que deveriam ter sido dela própria alcançou a gola do top de seu uniforme para puxar a corrente de prata pela cabeça. Em seguida, ISABELLA parecia tirar por sobre ‚sua‛ cabeça.

_Mantenha isto_. _É o seu talismã, uma parte de sua magia_, a voz interna, disse. Então a mulher que parecia ISABELLA levantou os braços e inclinou a cabeça para trás, então ela parecia estar chegando na superfície.

_Desejo-lhe felicidades_. _Bendita seja, irmãzinha._ A luz suave em que elas estavam flutuando partiu-se em fogos de artifício de um azul rebelde. O corpo em que ISABELLA ocupava foi banhado em um tímido brilho acqua-branco e com uma intensa explosão de luz foi impelido violentamente até a superfície de espera. Pega por uma enorme onda, ISABELLA se sentiu arremessada novamente, mais longe do local dos destroços do avião. Tudo ficou confuso e irreal. ISABELLA não tinha controle sobre para onde estava sendo levada. Parecia que ela tinha sido pega em um furacão debaixo d'água. Um turbilhão puxou-a mais e mais para as profundezas do oceano, e mesmo que ela não estivesse tendo nenhum problema respiratório, ela ainda estava aterrorizada com a escuridão abaixo dela. Então ela esforçou-se, nadando em volta e através de diferentes níveis de correntes turbulentas.

Finalmente, ela rompeu a parede do turbilhão de fluxo constante e encontrou-se em um túnel de águas calmas. Exausta, ela permitiu-se flutuar por um momento, tentando filtrar os pensamentos dispersos. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Será que ela estava morta? O que ela deveria fazer a seguir?

A água em seu pequeno túnel de calma era confortável, azul índigo, mas fora dele, as correntes escuras e tumultuadas por meio das quais ela tinha lutado ainda a cercavam. ISABELLA podia vê-las fervendo e espumando perigosamente. Ela olhou para trás e não vi nada além da escuridão. À frente, mais para baixo do túnel, havia uma luz tênue e bruxuleante. Sendo assim, pensou exausta e empurrou forte para impulsionar-se para frente. Mesmo tão cansada quanto ela estava, ISABELLA notou com surpresa que ela nunca nadou tão forte e sem esforço antes – era como se tivesse sido disparada de um canhão de líquidos. Os lados negros de seu túnel de água turvaram enquanto ela movia-se rapidamente em uma linha reta.

E então o ponto de luz estava logo à frente dela e ela rebentou para cima, quebrando a superfície para encontrar-se em uma gruta luminosa. Sua visão estava turva com a fadiga, mas ela poderia apenas margear em torno das águas calmas que giravam suavemente. Ela forçou seus membros endurecidos a moverem-se, e com um esforço que a deixou trêmula e ofegante, ela conduziu seu corpo para fora da água. Curvada em posição fetal, ISABELLA finalmente ficou inconsciente e dormiu.


	7. CAPITULO 6

_**N/A: Poxa, nenhum comentario... fiquei triste... mas tudo bem... continuo postando mesmo assim...**_

_**Beijos e ate o próximo... AH... comentem, please!**_

**Capítulo 6 **

O som harmonioso da água batendo contra a pedra acordou ISABELLA. Ela abriu seus olhos devagar e foi saudada pela visão de cristais azuis cintilantes. Moveu seu corpo e olhou à sua volta, espantada com a beleza das rochas. Se a alegria tivesse uma cor, ela pensou, seria exatamente este tom de azul. Ela estendeu o braço para tocar a lateral da caverna com sua mão de perfeita forma e cor cremosa... E parou.

Essa não era sua mão. Seu olhar passou da mão para o braço. Era longo e gracioso e parecia que tinha sido esculpido em mármore vivo. Em choque, ela sentou-se. Uma massa de cabelos loiros luxuosos caía sobre um de seus ombros como uma cascata a frente do seu corpo, cobrindo seu tronco como um xale de seda. Ela podia ver a ponta malva de seu seio farto espreitando através da cortina loira. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela jogou a juba maravilhosa para fora de seu caminho e olhou para o resto do "seu‛ corpo.

A pele impecável sem defeitos se estreitava numa cintura voluptuosamente curvada. Exatamente onde seus quadris começavam a crescer, a pele deu lugar a tecidos escamados hermeticamente fechados. Onde as pernas e os pés deveriam estar, havia uma cauda que terminava em uma enorme barbatana escamosa.

"Mas que merda; eu sou um peixe!"

Desacostumada a usar linguagem tão grosseira, o primeiro impulso de ISABELLA foi cobrir sua boca e olhar ao redor freneticamente para se certificar de que sua mãe não a tinha ouvido, mas o movimento irregular da parte superior do seu corpo fez sua cauda virar em resposta. Foi como se ela tivesse juntado as pernas para manter o equilíbrio e elas tivessem respondido juntas.

"Minha linguagem seria a menor das coisas que eu teria que explicar se a minha mãe estivesse aqui", deixou escapar ISABELLA. O som da sua voz não era mesmo a sua própria – ao contrário, era perfeita, completa com um sotaque sensual e um tom acentuado e suave.

‚E pensar que eu sempre quis ser linda como a Marilin Monroe.‛ ISABELLA balançou a cabeça com a ironia. ‚Agora que eu sou, eu sou uma sou uma‛ Risos quase histéricos saíram de sua boca. Engolindo sua histeria de volta, ela fechou os olhos e forçou-se a ficar calma. _Respire fundo, respire fundo_, ela disse a si mesma, não ajudaria se ela perdesse a calma agora. Outra respiração profunda, então ela reabriu os olhos e olhou seu corpo novamente. E ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua cauda. ISABELLA mandou suas pernas chutarem, e a barbatana de escamas levantou graciosamente em resposta A luz azul da gruta refletiu nas escamas, e sua cauda brilhou com uma miríade de lantejoulas brilhantes. ISABELLA teve de reconhecer que era realmente muito bonita. Ela estendeu a mão trêmula e hesitante e tocou a superfície brilhante da carne de peixe, e foi surpreendida imediatamente pelo calor macio sob seus dedos. Agora que ela a estava tocando, poderia dizer que a cauda não era realmente feita de escamas de peixe afinal, era mais parecida com a pele de um golfinho, colorida com matizes surpreendentes de azuis e púrpuras. Ela acariciou-se, apreciando a suavidade da sua nova pele lisa. Foi como estar envolta em prata líquida, pensou, em vez de apenas uma cor, eram inúmeras cores fantásticas.

E se sentiu incrivelmente poderosa. Ela podia realmente sentir a energia que surgia de dentro do seu corpo. Inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse ouvindo aquela força recém-encontrada, e percebeu que a água parecia chamar-lhe. ISABELLA quase podia ouvir essa voz pedindo-lhe para vir se divertir dentro de suas profundezas.

Talvez estivesse sonhando, ou mesmo morta, mas o pensamento não causava nenhum horror nela. O que quer que lhe tenha acontecido, ainda tinha sua própria mente, e certamente estava recebendo uma grande dose de magia que nunca poderia ter imaginado ser possível em sua antiga vida.

ISABELLA mergulhou o final de sua cauda de modo que quebrou a superfície da água sedutora, e em seguida, com uma ondulação do músculo, virou-a novamente. A água cálida do mar precipitou em um arco brilhante em torno dela, onde quer que tocasse em seu corpo, sentia como a carícia de um amante.

Inclinada para frente, ela olhou para as águas calmas da gruta com seu reflexo notavelmente alterado. A única coisa familiar que viu foi a gota de âmbar que pendia entre seus seios nus.

‚Eu sou ela." Os labios da bela criatura se moveram quando ISABELLA falou. ‚De algum modo eu sou a sereia agora.‛ Lembrou-se de ver o próprio corpo flutuar em direção à superfície distante. ‚E ela, sou eu.‛

Um tremor correu através dela, e ela ergueu a mão para tocar a curva de um rosto perfeito. Totalmente absorta no estudo de seu reflexo, ISABELLA não percebeu o som de um distúrbio na água.

‚Bella, eu preciso te lembrar da lição que os deuses ensinaram a Narciso?‛

Uma voz profunda e zombeteira fez ISABELLA suspirar e impelir para trás, surpresa. Não muito longe de sua cauda um homem enorme flutuava na água. Seu dorso estava nu e era fortemente constituído. Seu cabelo era tão loiro que era quase branco, e caía numa onda espessa sobre seus ombros. Ele seria bonito, se não fosse pela sua expressão de escárnio.

‚Mas é claro que devo admitir que você é verdadeiramente espetacular.‛ Ele diminuiu sua voz para um ronronar sedutor. Então, observando sua expressão, acrescentou. "Você está surpresa em me ver, querida irmã?" Ele flutuava um pouco mais perto da borda de ISABELLA. Seus olhos cinzentos como tempestade eram intensos. "Como você pode duvidar que eu iria atrás de você?"

‚O q-quê?‛ ISABELLA sentiu os labios dormentes, e ela se encolheu.

"Por favor, não vamos jogar os seus jogos cansativos. Nosso pai exige que você retorne, e você sabe o quanto Lir pode ficar zangado quando suas exigências não são cumpridas.‛ Lentamente ele flutuou para perto dela.

ISABELLA estava confusa e assustada. O que este homem queria e quem era Lir?

"Quando Lir percebeu que você tinha sumido novamente, eu gentilmente me ofereci para encontrá-la e trazê-la para casa."

Ele não estava olhando nos olhos dela, em vez disso o seu olhar se deslocava de seus seios para a junção em sua cauda, no lugar onde as coxas se encontrariam, se ela tivesse coxas. Seu olhar quente a fazia sentir-se intensamente desconfortável e completamente nua. Ela moveu-se apressadamente para trás até que não pode ir adiante e foi pressionada firmemente contra a parede da caverna.

Ele alcançou a borda onde ISABELLA estava e colocou as mãos na beirada. Com uma rápida flexão de braços poderosos, levantou-se parcialmente fora da água, e ISABELLA engasgou novamente. O torso muscular dele diminuía gradualmente para encontrar a pele brilhante de uma criatura do mar. Os olhos de ISABELLA se arregalaram completamente de choque. Tritão, ela emendou enquanto viu a rígida carne pulsante surgir a partir de uma fenda em sua cauda, onde a virilha de um homem humano estaria. Esta criatura era obviamente do sexo masculino.

"Agora," sua voz era baixa e sinistra. "Eu estou farto de perseguir você. Eu tentei cortejá-la. Tentei argumentar com você. Eu até tentei implorar. Nada funcionou. Você continua a me tratar com desprezo. Seus truques teimosos me deixaram sem escolha. Você me obriga a tomar o que eu desejo‛.

Sua presença malévola encheu a caverna. ISABELLA podia sentir seu coração batendo de forma descompassada. Sua reação foi intensa e imediata. Ela o repeliu. "Fique longe de mim." ISABELLA ficou surpresa com o poder de sua nova voz.

"Não, minha querida. Não mais. Eu estou farto de esperar.‛ Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou um fio grosso de cabelo que havia caído sobre o peito dela.

‚Tão adoravel.‛ Sua respiração era profunda. ISABELLA recuou de seu toque, o que o enfureceu. "Você vai ser minha!" ele gritou para ela. Então, com um esforço, ele recuperou o controle de si mesmo, mudando o tom para um mais razoável. "Por que fingir que não entendeu? Nosso pai está ocupado em outro lugar, e ele está cansado das suas pequenas escapadas. Ele não vai ouvir seus gritos‛.

O tritão fez uma careta. "E sua mãe a deusa litorânea não pode ouvi-la dentro de minha maravilhosa caverna; eu me certifiquei completamente disso. Você gosta do presente que eu criei para você?‛ Um braço poderoso gesticulou para mostrar a gruta. "Seja razoavel e isso será agradável para ambos. Você deve compreender que o Pai vai ficar realmente feliz quando tivermos acasalado. Eu acredito que ele até mesmo planeje conceder-nos o nosso próprio reino".

A mente de ISABELLA zumbiu. Não é de admirar que a bela sereia estivesse tão ansiosa para trocar de lugar com ela! ISABELLA preferia muito mais ser uma simples garota humana comum do que uma sereia mágica estuprada pelo irmão pervertido. A criatura impulsionou-se agilmente até a borda. Seu corpo era quase o dobro do tamanho do corpo de sereia de ISABELLA. Seu peito e ombros abaulados, e sua cauda poderosa estavam juntas com as listras grossas vermelhas e verdes escuras.

‚Você gostou da minha tentativa de duplicar a cor de seus olhos nestes cristais?‛ Novamente sua voz era insinuante e enganosamente suave. Ele inclinou-se mais perto dela. "Mas nada poderia se igualar com a beleza de seus olhos."

Ele tirou os cabelos caídos do peito dela, deixando-a totalmente exposta. Então ele estendeu suas mãos enormes em concha e pegou os seios dela, segurando dolorosamente os mamilos entre seu polegar e dedo indicador. Antes mesmo que ISABELLA pudesse tentar empurrar suas mãos, a atenção dele vacilou.

"Que coisa é essa?" ele cuspiu. "Isso cheira a concepção humana." O tritão libertou os seios para pegar a gota de âmbar, que brilhava suavemente onde pendia entre eles.

No instante em que sua pele encontrou o âmbar, ele gritou de dor e deixou cair o pingente. Atordoada, ISABELLA assistiu-o se curvar sobre sua mão, seu corpo todo tremendo violentamente. Ele gemia e ela podia ver saliva espumando ao redor de sua boca. As palavras da dama da joia ecoaram em sua mente. Saiba que ela tem o poder de absorver energias negativas e transformá-las em positivas. Você deve precisar disso Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. A caverna era uma prisão; ela tinha que fugir. ISABELLA impulsionou-se para frente, se espremendo ao redor do corpo convulsionado do tritão e atirando-se de cabeça dentro da água. Assim que ela estava imersa, sentiu seu pânico diminuir. Com um instinto próprio, seu corpo tomou o controle e mergulhou rapidamente para baixo e para longe da prisão de cristal.

Esperando ser apanhada no turbilhão de águas negras correntes, ficou surpresa ao ver que um azul tranquilo a cercava. Não havia nenhum sinal do túnel através do qual ela havia viajado. Ainda nadando com incrível rapidez, ela olhou para cima e viu o clarão azul da luz do dia contra a superfície não muito acima de sua cabeça. ISABELLA inclinou seu corpo para cima, e com um poderoso golpe de sua cauda impulsionou-se para a superfície e rompeu a barreira do líquido.

Ela olhou freneticamente a sua volta. No horizonte atrás dela, podia ver o contorno escuro da gruta. Ficou espantada com o quanto tinha viajado tão rapidamente. Em frente a ela, o oceano parecia ter se acalmado. Confusa, ela esfregou os olhos claros e deixou-se seguir à deriva. Não, não era o mar que tinha parado. Era uma enorme parede de coral. Do outro lado da parede a água era um abismo azul cor de safira, no oceano sem fundo. Ondas de cristas espumosas quebravam contra a barreira. ISABELLA virou sua calda e levantou-se para fora da água. Do outro lado da barreira ela podia ver a água azul-turquesa calma, o que levou seu coração a bater mais rápido — uma linha de costa arenosa.

Aquela criatura do mar tinha dito que ele estava se escondendo da sua "Deusa Mãe litorânea". Se ele sentiu a necessidade de se esconder, então isso deve significar que ele estava com medo. Poderia a mãe da sereia ajudá-la? Se assim for, desde que ela estava "encalhada‛, talvez ela pudesse ser encontrada perto da costa.

Um sentimento apavorante atravessou sua espinha e interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sua pele se contorceu em algum lugar na parte de trás do pescoço onde parecia tocar-lhe os olhos. Ela virou-se rapidamente, buscando o oceano em sinais de seu perseguidor. Nada. Até onde ela podia ver a superfície foi perturbada por nada, exceto as ondas. Quase como se fosse um movimento natural tanto quanto andar para trás, ela agitou sua cauda e mergulhou na água. As profundidades azuis eram claras e a visibilidade era boa, mas ISABELLA não conseguia ver nada mais cruel do que uma água-viva à deriva. Ela reapareceu na superfície.

Talvez ela tivesse escapado e estivesse segura naquele momento, mas uma coisa ISABELLA sabia com certeza, não poderia apenas flutuar e esperar por aquela criatura para recapturá-la. Fazer qualquer coisa era melhor do que isso. Com um movimento poderoso de sua cauda, ela saltou para cima e sobre o recife de coral grosso, pulando de cabeça nas águas claras da enseada e diretamente em um cardume de peixes coloridos enormes e brilhantes.

A primeira reação de ISABELLA foi de medo – eles eram realmente peixes grandes – e ela os enxotou. Mas eles se recusaram a saírem. Ao invés disso, se sacudiram e giraram em torno dela, um pouco como os filhotes de cachorro. Curiosa, ISABELLA esticou a mão hesitante para tocar um de lado escamado florescente. Os peixes extasiados entraram em espasmos muito caninos de alegria. ISABELLA riu, o que fez toda o cardume explodir em pulos de alegria de divertida animação. Ela estava justamente pensando que ela não sabia como o dia poderia ficar mais estranho quando ficou cara a cara com um golfinho adulto.

‚Ah!‛ Ela recuou, bolhas de surpresa estourando de sua boca. O golfinho não parecia tão chocado com o aparecimento de uma sereia que foi cercada por um cardume de exultação, agindo como peixes bobos.

Eles têm tão pouca dignidade.

O pensamento foi colocado suavemente dentro de sua mente. Ela olhou para o golfinho. Ela nunca tinha visto um de verdade tão perto. Bem, ela havia visitado o Sea World* em San Antonio uma vez, e havia golfinhos lá que as pessoas poderiam pagar para nadar com eles, mas o preço estava além de seu orçamento. E essa criatura não era nenhuma flor de estufa domesticada; era impressionante. Sua pele suave brilhava com vitalidade e seus olhos expressivos telegrafavam inteligência.

* NR: Parque temático de águas. Uma espécie de Disney só que de águas.

_Peço-lhe que me perdoe, Princesa __Bella. Eu não queria assustá-la. _

_Eu, uh, só não esperava você_, ISABELLA pensou automaticamente.

O golfinho mergulhou sua cabeça em um reconhecimento gracioso.

_Posso oferecer-lhe minha ajuda, princesa? _Ela podia enviar seus pensamentos para essa criatura maravilhosa? Que presente incrível!

_Preciso encontrar minha mãe_. ISABELLA rapidamente decidiu que valia a pena tentar recrutar toda a ajuda que ela poderia conseguir. E as criaturas pareciam conhecê-la, talvez eles devessem saber como ajudá-la, também.

_Claro, princesa __Bella. _

ISABELLA tinha quase certeza de que o golfinho sorriu para ela._ Gaia vem para estas terras frequentemente, como bem sabe. Seria uma honra. _

O golfinho olhou para a escola em que estava servindo com o que ISABELLA pensou ser um adorável olhar de nobreza antes de acrescentar,

_E a honra destes pequenos, para escoltá-la até a costa. _

Gaia! A deusa Gaia era mãe da sereia! Que coincidência bizarra. ISABELLA pensou sobre o elevador e a dama da joia... Talvez coincidência fosse a palavra errada. Ela sorriu sua gratidão para a bela criatura. _Sim, por favor, leve-me à minha mãe! _

Juntos, eles nadaram através das águas mornas e claras. O fundo do mar não estava muito abaixo deles, e ISABELLA podia facilmente ver cascos de coral agrupados como castelos de pedra misteriosos contra a areia branca do fundo. Peixes brilhantemente coloridos dispararam em torno de delicadas folhas subaquáticas como folhas de outono em um vendaval.

ISABELLA olhou com olhos arregalados de admiração para o mundo subaquático. Nunca tinha imaginado que tal beleza existisse. Honestamente, ela sempre teve um pouco de medo da água, nunca tinha sequer mergulhado com snorkel*. Olhe o que eu estive perdendo, pensou cada vez mais para si mesma.

*Espécie de tubo utilizado para auxiliar a respiração quando o mergulhador encontra-se na superfície.

A poucos metros da linha costeira o golfinho apareceu ao lado uma rocha meio escavada. Seu topo achatado se projetava um pouco acima da linha d'água. Como se ela tivesse feito tantas vezes antes, ISABELLA deslizou em sua superfície lisa e estudou a costa exuberante. Águas brilhantes rodaram suavemente contra o veludo da areia da praia de modo que a terra e o oceano se misturassem harmoniosamente, como amantes se abraçando. Enormes árvores decoradas com trepadeiras floridas cercavam a enseada.

Uma brisa ligeira trouxe até ISABELLA o doce aroma das flores misturado com o sabor de maresia. Havia uma aura de paz definitiva sobre a enseada. ISABELLA respirou fundo, apreciando a serenidade inesperada. Sentiu como se pudesse ficar lá para sempre, sob o sol quente e o ar perfumado de mel. _Princesa? _O golfinho estava olhando expectante para ela, voltando seus pensamentos para a situação atual.

E o terror da perseguição do tritão voltou à sua mente. Rapidamente ela olhou por cima do ombro, mas não conseguiu ver nada, exceto a serenidade do mar. Mas ela nem sabia se ele poderia ser visto aproximando-se. Exceto pelo salto sobre a plataforma de coral, ela viajou pela água para chegar lá. Provavelmente não saberia se ele tinha ido direto atrás dela nesse momento. Ela tinha sido estúpida em relaxar como se estivesse em algum tipo de férias no Caribe. O que ela deveria fazer agora?

Ela estudou a terra, desta vez, não permitindo distrair-se pela sua beleza. Certamente não viu uma deusa esperando em parte alguma. ISABELLA brincava nervosamente com o âmbar pendente. Isso não era exatamente como pegar o telefone e chamar a mãe. Mas talvez as mães de todos os lugares tivessem pelo menos uma característica comum; estavam acostumadas a atender os gritos de seus filhos.

ISABELLA endireitou os ombros e limpou sua garganta.

"Mãe!" ela gritou, encantada pela forma como a sua voz melódica foi levada sobre a água. "Deusa Gaia! Sou eu. Sua filha, Bella‛. Ela olhou nervosamente para o golfinho, que estava flutuando calmamente, ainda olhando em direção | costa. ‚Eu preciso de sua ajuda.‛ Por favor, me responda, ela orou silenciosamente.

A partir do mais denso ninho de hera verde e flores penduradas, um movimento atraiu seu olhar. Os olhos de ISABELLA se arregalaram em surpresa. Uma mulher bonita estava graciosamente aninhada no meio das vinhas. Ela estava sentada em um balanço improvisado feito de plantas vivas.

"Bom dia, filha." A voz da mulher soou sobre a água.

ISABELLA sentiu um choque de reconhecimento. "Você é a senhora que me salvou do elevador!" Um sorriso familiar curvou os lábios de Gaia.

"Sim, eu ouvi a chamada original que você ofereceu, sob a lua cheia. ‚Agradou-me, e eu gosto de cuidar de quem se lembra de mim.‛ Ela fez uma pausa e seu sorriso se alargou. "Mesmo que eles vivam em um mundo distante." Ela apontou para a lágrima de âmbar que pendia entre os seios de ISABELLA. "Estou satisfeita que você valorize o meu presente".

ISABELLA engoliu em seco passado o caroço que tinha se formado em sua garganta, e seus dedos feriram-se em torno da pedra quente. Ela estava falando com uma deusa real. Ou ela estava morta. De qualquer maneira, foi desesperador.

"Sim, obrigada. É bonito e magico.‛ Ela limpou a garganta. "Então você sabe que eu não sou realmente Bella".

Os olhos da Deusa se encheram de lágrimas derramadas, mas a expressão permaneceu gentil.

"Claro que eu sei, jovem. Bella é filha da minha carne. Você, Isabella Swan, sargento da Força Aérea dos EUA, que prefere ser chamada de ISABELLA, é filha do meu espírito‛. "Como?" ISABELLA sentiu-se sobrecarregada.

Gaia fez um ligeiro movimento com uma mão, e a vinha balançou mergulhando baixo o suficiente para deixá-la descer a terra. Graciosamente, ela caminhou em direção à linha de água. ISABELLA não conseguia tirar os olhos da deusa. Ela percebeu que a visão que teve de Gaia fora do elevador tinha sido apenas uma sombra do verdadeiro rosto da deusa. Hoje, ela estava magnífica. Seu cabelo era do marrom profundo da terra fértil, e enrolava espessamente em torno de sua cintura. Entrelaçadas nele havia flores e joias brilhantes. ISABELLA pensou que seu rosto tinha uma aparência que poderia ter servido de modelo para inúmeras esculturas clássicas—que, pensou ela, provavelmente tinha.

ISABELLA não conseguia lembrar-se de obter uma visão clara do que a deusa estava usando, quando ela a tinha visto naquele dia no Tinker, mas hoje suas curvas generosas estavam envoltas em linho verde transparente, que era a cor exata da hera crescendo em profusão em todo seu redor.

"Você é tão bonita!" ISABELLA se constrangeu por falar impulsivamente.

O riso de Gaia brilhou entre elas. "Venha, filha," ela disse quando alcançou a água e afundou na areia, deixando os pés descalços brincarem nas ondas de cristal quebrando na praia. "Chegue mais perto de mim."

O golfinho agitou-se alegremente, saltando em torno da enseada enquanto ISABELLA deslizou para fora da rocha e nadou até a deusa. Gaia estava olhando fixamente para ela, e ISABELLA percebeu que a razão pela qual os olhos assustadoramente azuis de Bella pareceram familiares para ela era que eles eram a imagem exata dos olhos da deusa. Sem jeito, puxou-se acima na costa arenosa até que ela descansou a curta distância da bela imortal. ISABELLA abaixou a cabeça se desculpando.

"Tenho certeza que Bella era muito melhor do que eu navegando com isso." Ela apontou para sua cauda.

"Você não gosta deste corpo?" A deusa não soou como julgando ou com raiva, só verdadeiramente curiosa.

‚Oh, não! Eu o acho incrível. É apenas muito diferente de ter pernas e pés‛, disse ela. "E ela é tão linda, muito mais do que eu sou. Ou era. Ou‛ ISABELLA encolheu, confusa com os tempos verbais bem como com a situação. "Acho que você subestima a si mesma, pequena. Mas estou feliz que você esteja satisfeita com essa forma.‛ A expressão da deusa tornou-se distante. "E estou certa de que minha filha, Bella, está satisfeita com sua nova forma também."

"Então, agora ela sou eu?" ISABELLA perguntou, surpresa em como era fácil falar com Gaia.

"Sim. Ela tomou o seu lugar naquele mundo.‛

"Eu estou morta?"

O Riso de Gaia fez os ramos das árvores balançarem em resposta encantados.

‚Oh, não. Você esta muito viva‛.

"Então eu não entendo," ISABELLA disse, sentindo-se mais perdida do que nunca.

A deusa estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de ISABELLA em uma carícia maternal.

"Isso deve ser muito difícil para você, pobre criança. Vou tentar explicar. Bella é a filha do meu corpo, mas ela é também muito filha de seu pai.‛

"Lir," ISABELLA disse. Gaia olhou surpresa com seu conhecimento, mas acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim.‛

"Um, que é exatamente Lir?‛, perguntou.

A deusa sorriu. "Lir é O Grande Deus dos Mares. Você deve reconhecê-lo por um de seus outros títulos. Ele tem sido conhecido como Tethys, Pontos, Netuno, Barinthus, Enki, Poseidon e muitos outros.‛ Os olhos de ISABELLA se arregalaram em surpresa. "Poseidon é o pai de Bella?"

Os olhos de Gaia atingiram uma expressão distante quando ela olhou para longe, nas águas.

"Sabíamos que a terra e o mar não foram feitos para acasalar, mas um dia eu tomava banho aqui, nesta grande enseada, e o Senhor dos Mares lançou os olhos em cima de mim." Seu rosto suavizou com a lembrança. "Por uma noite breve eu permiti que ele me envolvesse, e dessa união Bella foi concebida."

ISABELLA escutou atentamente a história que a deusa contava. "Bella nasceu uma sereia, por isso estava destinado que vivesse no reino de seu pai, mas ela não estava contente ali. Ansiava pela terra e pela mãe.‛ O rosto de Gaia estava sombreado por tristeza, e ISABELLA sentiu seus próprios olhos se enchem de lágrimas em resposta. "Eu tentei persuadi Lir para me permitir presentear nossa filha com uma forma humana para que ela pudesse viver comigo em terra, mas ele adorava a filha e se recusou a se separar dela."

Gaia tomou a mão de ISABELLA e apertou-a. "Não pense que ele cruel. Lir amava sua filha. E ela não foi sempre infeliz. Ela adorava o pai e as criaturas do seu reino, e vinha aqui muitas vezes, sentava onde você está agora, me contava histórias fantásticas sobre o castelo de cristal subaquatico em que vivia e as maravilhas do mar‛.

"Foi apenas recentemente que ela mudou". A expressão da deusa estava assombrada.

"Às vezes eu ia encontrá-la chorando, lá naquela rocha. Incessantemente, ela me pediu para presenteá-la com uma forma humana." ISABELLA estremeceu. Ela pensou que sabia por que Bella tornou-se tão desesperada. "Ela lhe contou o que estava errado?" Gaia abanou a cabeça tristemente. "Não. Perguntei a ela, mas ela disse apenas que desejava estar sempre comigo.‛ As lagrimas derramaram dos olhos da deusa, mas Gaia não pareceu notar.

"Eu tinha medo que ela pudesse fazer mal a si mesma. Eu sou uma deusa, mas seu pai também é um imortal, e eu não poderia fazer a sua forma mudar sem o seu consentimento, ja que ele não poderia ter tirado ela de mim se tivesse nascido na forma humana.‛ Seus olhos brilharam com determinação. "Mas eu também sou mãe, e não poderia deixar minha filha sofrer. Eu teci um feitiço para ela, dando a Bella a capacidade de obter um corpo humano, mas só se ela pudesse encontrar um ser humano que estivesse disposto a trocar de vida com ela.‛ Gaia olhou nos olhos de ISABELLA. "E eu sabia que você teria necessidade ajuda dela, como ela tinha necessidade da sua, filhinha‛.

"Eu não entendo", disse ISABELLA.

"Seu ritual Samhain foi sincero, e eu ainda atendo ao apelo dos meus filhos em outros mundos, até mesmo em um mundo em que fui esquecida. Você me agradou naquela noite, e eu toquei você.‛ ISABELLA corou, lembrando a sensação apaixonada do luar em sua pele.

A deusa colocou um dedo perfeito no queixo de ISABELLA e levantou o rosto dela. "Nunca se envergonhe de um presente de uma deusa." Antes que ISABELLA pudesse responder, ela continuou. "Eu pedi ao Fates para me mostrar o seu futuro, e vi o segmento da sua vida acabar muito cedo em uma sepultura de água." Ela suspirou, tristemente. "Havia pouco que eu poderia fazer para te ajudar, como havia pouco que eu poderia fazer para ajudar a filha da minha carne, mas juntas vocês poderiam ajudar uma a outra. Assim, você está aqui e ela esta la.‛

"Onde é aqui?" foi a primeira das muitas perguntas que saltaram à mente ISABELLA.

"Aqui é um mundo onde os deuses e deusas ainda vivem". A expressão ISABELLA ficou confusa.

Gaia tentou explicar. "Esta enseada é minha criação, por isso não é como nada que seria familiar a você, mas para além de aqui você iria encontrar uma terra que seu mundo chamaria Cymru* medieval". Seu braço varreu em um gesto destinado a incluir toda a terra por trás delas. ISABELLA sentiu seu rosto empalidecer. "Você não está falando de algum lugar no sul da Califórnia, esta?" Gaia sorriu para ela. ‚Na verdade, eu acredito que seus livros lhe diriam que é a Terra dos Britânicos, ou mais especificamente, País de Gales antiga"

* Na literatura galesa a palavra Cymry foi usado durante a Idade Média para descrever o galês, embora os mais velhos, mais termo genérico Brythoniaid continuou a ser usado para descrever qualquer dos povos Britonnic (incluindo o galês) e foi o termo mais comum literário até C . 1100. Posteriormente Cymry prevaleceu como uma referência para o galês. Até por volta de 1560 Cymry foi utilizado indiscriminadamente para significar tanto o povo (Cymry) ou a sua pátria (Cymru). Foi latinizado como Cambria.

"Quer dizer que estou bem no meio da Europa medieval!"

Gaia afagou-lhe a mão tranquilizadoramente. "Há muito que os historiadores deixaram de fora dos textos de seu mundo." A deusa piscou um grande olho azul para ISABELLA. "Como mágica, minha filha".

"E como eu-"

A tagarelice irritada do golfinho interrompeu a pergunta de ISABELLA. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e seu corpo ficou dormente. O tritão tinha aparecido no meio da enseada.

‚Silêncio sua besta intrometida!" ele rosnou com o golfinho.

Automaticamente, ISABELLA correu mais para perto de Gaia.

‚Deusa Gaia, que privilégio inesperado em vê-la." Sua voz havia mudado para seda.

"E por que seria inesperado, James?" Gaia sorriu graciosamente para ele. "Esta é minha enseada, é sabido que eu venho aqui muitas vezes."

‚Sua enseada?" O sarcasmo instantaneo do tritão chocou ISABELLA. "Eu pensei que o reino da água pertencesse a Lir." "Isso seria verdade, jovem James, se o seu pai não tivesse me presenteado com todas as águas dentro desta caverna." Os olhos de Gaia se estreitaram. "Você faria bem em lembrar que a água deve fluir sobre a terra, e onde você encontra a terra, lá você sempre encontrará o meu reino".

‚Peço que me perdoe, Deusa Gaia. Eu não tive a intenção de ofender ", disse ele, de repente, contrito. "Eu venho à sua enseada em uma incumbência do próprio Lir‛. Quando Gaia não respondeu, James apressou-se, aproveitando a oportunidade de flutuar mais próximo às duas. "Meu pai pediu que escoltasse minha irmã de volta para ele. Bella tem ficado ausente com tanta frequência recentemente que tem estado muito perdida," disse, e seu olhar intenso deslocou brevemente para ISABELLA.

"Não."

A palavra saiu da boca de ISABELLA como um sussurro. Ela olhou para a deusa, que a estava estudando com cuidado. Amparada pela presença de Gaia, ISABELLA limpou sua garganta e repetiu a palavra em uma voz alta, firme.

"Não!"

‚Você deve obedecer nosso pai,‛ James disse entre os dentes cerrados.

‚Ela deve?‛ A deusa interrompeu a conversa. Os olhos de Gaia eram sabios quando ela olhou da sereia para o tritão.

"Sim!‛ James lutou para controlar a raiva em sua voz. "Deusa, você sabe que Lir sente falta de sua filha."

‚Eu sei que Lir ama sua filha e não ia quer vê-la aflita", Gaia falou abruptamente.

"Eu quero apenas fazer a vontade do nosso pai." James levantou as mãos, palmas abertas num gesto de desamparo. ISABELLA podia ver claramente os vergões vermelhos irritados que pontilhava uma palma onde a sua pele tinha tocado o amuleto dela. A cabeça de ISABELLA estava girando. Ela sabia que Bella devia estar tentado escapar dessa criatura, mas também sabia que a sereia não tinha confiado seu problema a sua mãe.

Bem, talvez Bella tivesse passado sua vida sendo perseguida e ameaçada por seu meio-irmão, mas ISABELLA tinha passado os últimos sete anos na dominação masculina da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Mesmo antes da deusa a tocar ela sabia como se defender. Se este ia ser o seu mundo, ela poderia muito bem começar a aprender as regras imediatamente, sem demora. E ela com certeza não iria jogar pelas regras de James. Ela levantou o queixo e olhou diretamente em seus cinzentos olhos amendoados.

"Você é um mentiroso", disse ela.

"Você tem estado muito tempo longe de sua casa." Ele tinha se movido ao alcance de alguns metros de ISABELLA. Seu rosto escurecido perigosamente. ‚Você tem se esquecido de si mesma.‛

"Sério?‛ ISABELLA disse ironicamente. "Eu acho que eu poderia ter vivido a vida inteira e ainda conheceria estupro quando visse um". Com um movimento brusco, Gaia parou. Ela falou com suavidade mortal.

"Você se atreveu a tocar a minha filha contra a sua vontade?"

"Ele tentou, mas o seu amuleto me protegeu", disse ela antes de James pudesse responder. Apenas para os ouvidos da deusa ela sussurrou:

"Acho que é ele o que Bella tanto temia."

‚Saia da minha presença, James!" A voz da deusa foi ampliada até que encheu a pequena enseada. "E eu o advirto para se manter longe da minha filha." Mas em vez de ficar em alerta, o tritão levantou-se para sair da água, equilibrando-se em sua cauda poderosa até que se elevou sobre ISABELLA. Automaticamente, ela se encolheu.

"Eu a terei!" Voou saliva de seus lábios e seus olhos brilharam selvagemente.

"Meu pai é o Senhor dos Mares, você não tem poder sobre mim, Deusa da Terra‛. Ele cuspiu o título como se fosse um juramento.

‚Criatura insensata. Até mesmo o Senhor dos Mares sabe que não deve evocar a ira de uma deusa!‛

Gaia apontou um dedo fino para a terra arenosa debaixo dos seus pés e fez um movimento circular pequeno. A areia se mexeu. Com um movimento do seu pulso, ela apontou para o tritão. A areia formou um redemoinho do seu leito úmido e atirou-se no rosto de James, fazendo-lhe engasgar e esfregar freneticamente seus olhos. Ele caiu em águas mais profundas, cuspindo em fúria e amaldiçoando. Então ela estendeu seus braços, como se fosse abraçar a enseada. Quando ela falou sua voz era sedutora e rica com autoridade.

‚Ventos que brincam com o meu corpo, que é a própria Terra viva, venham até mim agora e soprem este usurpador de minha presença.‛ A deusa contraiu os lábios carnudos e soprou uma explosão de luz do ar em James. Então, algo incrível aconteceu com aquela luz, quase brincando com o ar. Parecia que todos os ventos na enseada de repente correram para participar. A rajada atingiu James como um punho, levantando-o da água e lançando-o para a barreira de recifes de coral.

"Ultrapasse o meu reino novamente, e eu vou te destruir". O poder da voz de Gaia levantou os cabelos na parte de tras do pescoço ISABELLA. ‚Assim tenho dito, assim sera". O ar em torno da deusa brilhava, fazendo de sua promessa uma coisa tangível.

Apavorada, ISABELLA só conseguia olhar para Gaia. Sua mente não podia entender o que estava presenciando. A deusa parecia enorme e poderosa, e ISABELLA foi oprimida por sua majestade. Mas James parecia alheio ao poder de Gaia. "Não esqueça que Bella é uma criatura do mar! Ela deve viver no meu reino, Deusa Terra!‛ Ele gritou com ela antes de pular sobre o recife de coral e desaparecer nas profundezas azuis. ISABELLA olhou para ele, tremendo com um presságio sinistro.


	8. Novo Aviso

N/A: Olá, gente!

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar, mas peço a compreensão dos meus leitores.

As fics que eu escrevo são adaptações de livros, sendo que um deles só tem em inglês. Há um tempo, uns 4 meses, meu HD queimou e foi impossível recuperar todos os arquivos que eu tinha escrito e os livros em que elas foram baseadas. Como um eu tive que procurar muito, e só achei hoje, eu não pude mais adaptar.

Além disso, eu sou universitária, tenho um emprego e ainda estou prestando o vestibular novamente.

Não prometerei atualizar toda a semana, mas tentarei, pelo menos, uma vez a cada 15 dias.

Começarei a adaptar hoje e, quem sabe, até o final de semana eu já tenha um capitulo de cada pronto, lembrando que a Dolphin's Playground é traduzida, alem de adaptada.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
